Brother's obsession
by XxEMOxGIRLIExX
Summary: Edward is obsessed and in love with the one person he shouldn't be...his 15 years old half sister. What will Bella do when his obsession goes to far. Full summary inside. DARK, possessive, obsessive, crazy Edward. Warning: There might be a little bit of incest going on between ExB, read on your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first twilight fanfic. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary:Edward and Bella are half siblings. Edward is obsessed and in love with Bella. Bella will do anything to get Edward off her life,but Riley,James,and Scott are there to help Edward make bella his. EdxB, RxEm, JxA. MAJOR INCEST. So don't read if this kind of things gross you out...don't say I didn't warn you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does **

**Edward:18 years old**

**Bella:12 years old**

**Bella pov:**

* * *

><p>Alice and Rose were supose to come to my house to watch a movie, insted they bailed on me because they're going on a double date with Jasper and Emmett. So I'm stuck here at home with my brother on a friday night, which I don't mind.<p>

I'm a bit nervouse being stuck at home alone with Edward. Edward is sitting in the couch watching me intently with a smile on his face while I did my homework. Charlie and Esme got a divorce when Edward was nine,soon Charlie fell in love with Renee Higginbotham the woman that gave birth to me ,the marriage didn't last long, Charlie was heart broken when Renee filed for a divorce. When I was eight I wanted to go to phoenix because I knew I reminded Charlie of Renee to much,I told Edward this and he went balistic, he locked us both in the bathroom and begged me to stay until I said I would stay.

"So bella, what do you want for dinner?" Edward asked

"Uhm...I think there's some spagetti left in the fridge, we could just heat it up"

"Kay" He responded getting up from the couch.

I followed him in the kitchen helping him heat up the spagetti.

"Why isn't dad here yet?" Dad usually came home around 6 o'clock.

"His coming home late" was the only respond Edward gave me. There was happiness in his voice.

When we finished dinner we went back to the living room watching _The big bang theory _my favorite tv show. I started laughing when Sheldon tells a joke that didn't make any sence.

"Bella come here" Edward patted his lap.

"Um..Edward i'm not sitting in your lap"

He ignores me and takes me from my spot and sets me down in his lap.

"Edward what the hell do you think your doing?"

He just chuckles and pets my head like a cat.

"Shhh...kitty" he coes

"Edward I'm not a cat" I say getting angry.

He shrugs and moves some hair aorund my shoulder to get access of my neck, he starts kissing around there and his hands starts to roam around my stomach.

"Edward! what do you think your doing?" I scream.

"Bella keep quite, we don't want the neighbors to hear!" he hissed in my ear.

I get off his lap and slap his face hard while tears blur my vision.

"Edward! were siblings we shouldn't be doing this kind of things"I cry out

Edward stands up and walks over to me. He bends down put his lips in my ear and whispers

"You tell anyone about this, someone is going to get hurt Bella" he says with venom.

And with that he walks away. My knees shake making me fall to the floor, I don't hold back the tears and break down right there.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do think? Please review tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviewing I loved that you enjoyed reading my story. You know it took 2 freaking days for me to put up the story because I did not have the balls to do it. So it's a good I finally had the courage.**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does **

**Rose:18 years old**

**Alice:14 years old**

**James: 18 years old**

**Scott:17 years old**

**Riley: 18 years old**

**Edward: 18 years old**

**Bella: 12 years old**

**Bella pov:**

It's been 2 days since the "accident" between Edward and me. Charlie knew something was up and his been trying to make me tell him what was wrong but Edward's threat keeps echoing in my head. I'm usually a very bad liar but I don't want anybody to get hurt so I just tell Charlie that he has nothing to worry about, but his still unconvince.

Edward has been hanging out with his friends lately. Charlie doesn't approve with Edward being friends with James, Scott, and Riley because apperantly they were _very _famouse at the station. Edward just shrugs and tells Charlie he isn't going to get in any trouble.

Today after school Alice gets to play 'Bella barbie' because I agreed to let her do with whatever she wanted to do with me as long as we get away from Edward. Alice also know something is up and she keeps bugging me about it but I just say something about shopping and Jasper, she completly forgets what our preview conversation was about.

I get ready for school wearing the beattles shirt and jeans with a red high top converse, leaving my wavy hair just the way it is. I go down the stairs to the kitchen and make french toast, eggs, and some bacon. I was about to take a bite of the toast when Edward walks in and glares at me. He sits down next to me and takes a piece of toast from my plate.

"You've been ignoring me" Edward says while looking at me with murderous eyes. I don't look at him I keep staring straight ahead and try to finish my breakfast as fast as I can.

"You don't have to drive me to school, I can walk" I sighed out while I stand up and put my plate in the dishwasher. When I turn around Edward is standing in front of me so were face to face...well not face to face but face to chest, kind of. He raise his hands and trail his knuckles up and down my cheeks, that of course makes my cheeks turn red.I swat his hands away from my face and say

"Edward, I don't know weather your taking drugs or not but you have to stop touching me!" I complained. Edward has always been creepy to me just because the way he looks at me or when he say he "heard" me crying in my room whenever there's a storm so he gets to stay in _my_ bed until I fall asleep.

"Bella I am not on any drugs!" he growled grabbing my arm, tightly."and I will touch you when ever I want!" I wince when he started dragging me outside toward his volvo,"now come on or we're going to be late". He drove me to 'Froks Middle School' where I go to school as a 7th grader.

My classes:

**Period1: English- **Mr. Calvero

**Period2: World History-**Mr. Calvero

**Period3: Science-**Ms. Lee

**Period4: P.E- **Mr. Owens

**Period5: Pre Algebra- **Mr. Walker

**Period6: Art 1-**Mrs. Hubermann

Edward droped me off and said he'd pick me up. I was walking to my first period class when I accidently bump into Louis. So many kids rushing to get to their class are crowding the halls that I have to fight my way through to go to my first period class. Louis is a girl in my English, World History, Science,and Art class. Louis has a jet black shoulder lenght hair, she has a light tan color skin like a fillipina girl would have, she's very smart, kind, shy, and quiet. I hang out with her in class,sometimes I sit with her during lunch time.

The day went by fast. During lunch time Alice said she couldn't come over to my house or her house for some reason. So I'm going to have to stay at home with Edward, alone. As I wait for Edward to get here Mike Newton a boy in my English and science class ask if we have any homework for science.

"No we don't have any homework" I say in a bored tone looking around to see if Edward was here yet. I just really want Mike to go away and to stop bothering me. Because of him Jessica Stanley officially hates me to the bone. Jessica is one of the popular kids, she's a bitch I won't lie to you, but the only reason she's being like that is she likes Mike. She would push me againts the lockers or bump my shoulder, call me names, spread romours about me, she will do anything to make me look bad for Mike.

"Well I knew that" he mumbled looking down, both hands inside his pockets, as he kicked a rock.

"Then why would you ask me if you knew the answer!" I say starting to get annoyed.

"I just wanted to start a con..." he started but never got to finish his sentence when Edward calls my name.

He sigh"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella" with that he walks towards the school library.

I walk to Edward's car to only see that there are other people with him. A blond guy is sitting in the passenger side and in the back seat I can't really tell wat they look like because of the painted windows.

They all watch me as I walk to them, when I sit in the back I finally get a good look at them. The guy next to me has a dark brown hair styled as a short spiky mohawk, he has dark brown eyes, his around 5'10 or 5' guy next to Spiky Mohawk(nickname for Riley) has a dark brown layered hair style, he has icy blue eyes that makes you shiver, he also has that bad boy personality.

I found out their names were Riley, Scott, and James. Edward introduced us to each other before leaving the school property.

"So this must be Bella" James spoke after awhile"you weren't kidding, she is too beautiful for her age " He spoke slowly.

I blush red tomato and duck my head but Riley lifted my chin using his pointer finger.

"Don't hide your blush, it's too beautiful to be hidden" he murmured .

That comment made me blush harder, my natural instink was to duck my head but Riley's finger keeps me from doing it. Riley lets go of my chin when Edward clears his throat, there was silence after that.

"Um... Bella I can't stay at home with you this afternoon" Edward breaks the silence. To say I'm completely shock by his statement.

"ok" I answered trying to hide my happiness" you don't have to get a sitter though , I'm old enough"

"No,uh,uh,I'm calling Rose, your to young to stay at home by yourself " Edward argued looking straight ahead.

"But,but,but, Edward!" I whined grabbing James headrest "I promise I won't bring any friends over"

"The answer is no" he answered in a strong voice. I don't argue with him, knowing his going to win like always.

**. . . .**

Edward droped me off, Rose came and "watched" me, all she really did was play a game called _ Angry Birds. _She took off around 4: 57 and Edward came home after Rose left. Edward goes to his bedroom swaying as he attemp to climb the stairs, I go by his side and help go to his room. I know his drunk 'cause I can smell the alcohol everytime he breathes in my face.

"goodnight, Edward" I flicker off the light. I was about to go out the door when Edward calls out my name

" Bella"his voice is faint like his half asleep, maybe he is but I go next to his bed and holds his hand.

" Edward it's ok"my voice is small and soft like it's dipped in honey"go to sleep I'll think of something to tell Charlie" he does as I tell him.

I walk out his bedroom door and make Charlie dinner.

**As some of you know I'll be updating every friday for new chapters. Edward and the gang won't fully come out yet 'till chapter 3 , I'm sorry but I haven't figured out how I want to show the other characters yet so I'll think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of the character. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Edward pov:**

Getting drunk on school days is not what you want, especially when your suppose to drive your little sister to school. Images of yesterdays events flashes in my head, seeing Bella talking to a boy, the car ride, leaving Bella with Rose, going to the party, getting drunk, smoking weed, going home, Bella putting me in bed. I get off the bed and walk to the bathroom as quit as possible so Bella wouldn't wake up, turning on the light I wait for my eyes to adjust in the brightness, I walk over to the sink and look at myself in the miror, my hair is a mess pointing at every direction, I have bloodshot eyes, my clothes is wrinkly, my skin is sickly pale, I smell like I took a shower in sweat. Hm. I look like shit and smell like shit, probably best if I took a shower and clean myself up as best as I can. Before I take a shower I open one of the cabinet and take out an Advil bottle, I twist off the cap and take two tablets of Advil chuging it down with no water.

Taking off my clothes I step in the shower and stand there for a few minutes thinking of what I should do, I mean I can't just go to school in this condition; I'm half drunk/stoned for godsakes! I'm just going to end up yelling at a teacher to shut the their fucking mouth. I take a bar of _Dove_ soap and start scrubbing my body wanting to get rid of the sweat, dirt and the smell of alcohol, marjuanah on my skin.

I rinse my body and start washing my hair, all through the process of getting my hair clean I was thinking of Bella, what she was thinking when I came home drunk, or what she told Charlie when I passed out. Whatever Bella said must've convince Charlie because I wasn't dragged out of my room in the middle of the night and thrown in the streets. I am so thanking Bella later.

I get dressed wearing a plain black shirt with 1/2 hooded '92 flannel shirt and a Levis pants. I decided to go to Bella's room since I haven't been there in ages and by ages I mean three days. I usually go to her room everynight to watch her sleep but I had to do reports' and homeworks' I've been missing in the past month, Mr. Rodriguez was going to call Charlie and Esme to tell them my grades droped and how I haven't been participating in class lately, unless I do something to bring up my grades. I sit on the edge of Bella's bed ,she's on her side hugging a pillow. I can't help but pet Bella's hair with my right hand, her hair is like the softest silk I've ever touched, I close my eyes bringing my right hand to my nose taking a long breath, smelling bella's scent of straberries and fresia makes me moan out load, I open my eyes to see if Bella had woken' up but she's still sleeping. I trail my right hand to Bella's side stopping at her right ass cheek, giving her robust ass a nice ferm squeeze enjoying the feeling. I stayed in her room groping her sexy body until she started steering.

"Isabella, wake up" I said shaking her sholder. She slowly sat up, back againts the head board rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Edward?" she asked looking at me with questioning eyes,"what are you doing here?" Bella looked so cute right now her hair is like a haystack and she's got that so adorable confused face.

" I just came here to wake you up" I say inoccently flashing her a smirk every girl can't resist. I stayed sitting on the bed my hand crawling up her legs resting on her pyjama covered thigh. Bella quikly pushes my hand away and walks over her closet picking the clothes she's going to wear to school. I walk over to her, I wrap my hand around her waist and pull her to my chest. Then I start kissing her neck pulling her over the bed, I feel her kicking fighting to get away.

"Edward... p-please d-don't do this" Bella beg trying to get my hands of her"just...p-please" she cried

"Bella" I moaned out loud when I cupped her growing breast to my hand. I pinch her left nipple through the fabbric of her shirt, at that action she goes WILD she claws my arm like _crazy_, she started kicking my shin trying to hurt me. Ha. Bella hurting me is epic I would seriosly wait until I see and feel the day when she finally find the strenght to hurt me. I feel a stinging sensation on my arm, blood is dripping from my arm onto the carpet. I quickl yet Bella go of Bella and cradle my arm to my chest.

"Bella! What the hell did you that for!" I scream at her. Her face is red from crying and her small, fragile body is shaking.

"You can't just expect me to not do anything Edward!" she yells back"what you did was wrong, sick, and disgusting!" she cried shaking her head.

I scoop Bella into my arms and sit on the edge of the bed. I rock us back and forth trying to soothe her.

"Bella it's ok, but if you do anything like that again then someone _will_ get hurt" I whisper in the softest voice I can muster. She quickly stands up and wipe the tears with the back of her hand.

"Edward... p-please don't hurt anyone"she begged, going down on her knees" please, I'm begging you" she whisper while tears fall down her pink cheeks soaking up her shirt. All the anger is gone in an instant.

"Bella stand up and sit on the bed" I command softly" no one will get hurt if you just do what I tell you" I say taking taking her small hand into my own. She cries a little harder but nods her head slowly.

"Now go get changed I'll be downstaires making your breakfast" I murmured. Sitting down with her I take her chin making her look at me " I'm serious Bella you can't tell anyone about what happend in this bedroom because if you do then they _will_ get hurt" I warned her.

XxX

I didn't go to school that day I just hanged out with james, Riley, and Scott smoking weed and drinking beer.

**Please review tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. I DO NOT own the song "Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault" It belongs to the singer Cobra Starship.**

Bella pov:

I can't freaking believe Edward did that! What's worse about it is I can't tell anyone. I always knew there was something wrong with him but I didn't think he would do that. It was so sick, disgusting, nausiating, his my half brother for goodness sake but no he just had to almost rape me. I was shaking so badly when I got to school that some students and teachers thought I was having a seizure. And then Alice almost tackled me to the ground asking me what was wrong; I just told her I saw a gigantic rat at home she still didn't believe me. Since Edward almost raped me in my room I have had trouble with people bumping and touching me, when ever they do bump or touch I would flinch away from that person. I'm so afraid of what Edward will do next, I want to cry in sadness for not being able to tell anyone about what Edward did and I want to scream in frustration to why Edward just can't have a normal girlfriend so he wouldn't have to do _those _things to me.

When Alice, Jasper, and I walked to our first period class everyone was looking at _me _like they know what Edward did to me, at that moment I felt like crying right then and there not caring anymore but I refrain from doing so. All through the periods I didn't pay any attention to the teacher I just kept thinking of why Edward could possibly want me when there so many girls throwing themselve at him where ever he goes, what could he possibly see in me? I'm the plainest girl ever, I have a long dark brown wavy hair, very pale skin, dark brown eyes, everything about me is so boring that it's not even funny.

My 4th period teacher Mr. Owens anounced before starting class that we were having a new student from Italy. His name is Caius Volturi, he speak fluent Italian and English, that was all Mr. Owens shared with us. Girls were already talking about who can go out with Caius first, it's so ridiculous! They haven't even seen him yet they make bets to who can seduce him first. Honestly though I really do feel bad for him already because once Jessica and her friends set thier eyes on someone they will bug them until they gives up. When 4th period ended Alice was leaning againts the door frame with Jasper at her side give me a 'I'm sorry I did everything thing I can to stop her' look, I nod indicating it was ok.

"Bella!" Alice whined shaking my shoulder slightly"please tell me what's wrong so I can help you" she begged. Why can't she just let it go? I'm doing everything I can not to breakdown right in front of her and spill the beans. I'm doing everything so that Alice or anyone on that matter woudn't get hurt.

_I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing the right thing_. I chanted over and over again in my head.

" Alice will you please listen to me on this one, just let it go" I pleaded taking both of her hands of my shoulder and placing them between my hands.

She sigh in defeat nodding her head " Bella if you need anything and I mean anything then just call me or Jasper, we'll be there for you no matter what" she smiled hugging me" and if you don't feel comfortable with me or Jasper then just call Rose you know she wouldn't mind" Alice added looking at me with serious look on her face.

"Ok" I agreed " but I assure you there is nothing you should be worrying about, it's not important" I persuaded.

XxX

After we paid for lunch we headed to our regular table near the back exit. Jasper sits next to Alice, he angle his chair so that thier legs is crossing one another. Jasper and Alice go way back to kinder garten, Jasper had his eyes on Alice the minute she walked into classroom door. He was lovesick! His friend teased him constantly but he didn't mind as long as they don't do it to Alice. Jasper did everything to impress Alice from jumping the jungle jim playground to letting her dress him up, that didn't go unnoticed to Alice She'd always give him a wet kiss on the cheek making him blush and rub his cheek afterwards. By the end of first grade Alice and Jasper were together they thought nothing could ever come between them until the new girl named Maria started to have feeling for Jasper. But they eventually worked everything out.

I took a big bite of the peperoni pizza wiping my lips with the napkin. Alice and Jasper is in thier own little world completely lost. After I ate half of my pizza I break the silence by clearing my throat.

"So Alice do you have any plans this afternoon?" I asked droping the pizza on the paper plate.

"I was thinking we call Rose and head over to your place" she answered sounding really exited.

"NO!" I screamed. I can't let Alice and Rose near that crazy man I call a brother, I know he won't hurt them since I didn't tell anyone about his secret, but I can't just sit here and let them near the man who almost raped me his sister. The whole cafeteria turned thier heads and looked at me with a curious look, my face quickly heats up I look down at my plate.

"I mean, my house is really grose there's moled on the walls there's a giant rat runing around the house, it's really embarresing" I mumbled still looking down at the plate.

"Bella" Alice laughed" look at me, it's ok I don't care if there is moled on the walls or if there is a giant rat running around, its ok that's not going to stop me from going to your house you" she smiled rubbing my left shoulder "we are going to your house no matter what so don't even argue with me on this" she responded determination in her eyes.

"Dammit" I cursed in a low voice so Alice wouldn't hear, I really hope Edward doesn't stay home.

"Yay" Alice clapped her hands, _huh _how did Alice hear that?.

"Its ok darlin' " Jasper drawled using his Texan accent that Alice loved "I'll protect you from the giant rat" he gave a croaked smile; I give him a weak smile.

"Ohhh yeah Jasper is coming with us by the way"Alice anounced leaning into his chest giving him a kiss.

XxX

5th period went by then 6th before I knew it was time to go home I was dreading for this time to come. I walked to the parking lot, I instantly spot Edward's volvo since it's the nicest car out of all the cars. Edward is wearing a really dark sun glasses. I take a deep breath and then procede to walk over to his car when Alice calls my name.

"Uh what?" I asked turning around.

" Rose and I will come in maybe half un hour?" she asked

"O-" I answered but was cut off with Edward calling my name"ok Ally, I'll see you then. Bye" I waved goodbye to Alice. Edward doesn't awknowledge my presence when I sat down on the backseat. The drive was silent only our breathing and the runble of the engene was the only sound you can hear. I rest my head on the window watching as the trees go by.

"Rose, Jasper, and Alice is coming over" I anounced as he parked the car in the drive way.

"I'm drunk" he blurted out laughing. When he finally calmed down he looked at me, his piercing green eyes were bloodshot and they were very glassy, he was smilng at me like a fool.

_Wait... did he say he was drunk? _I thought _WE could've crashed and died. He knows better than to drive drunk; our dad is the police chief for god sakes! _

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I demanded " WE could have crashed"

"Theres nothing wrong with me kitten" he said pulling down the shades from his eyes to wink at me" I'm just drunk and high... but don't tell Charlie his going to have a heart attack if he hear this so shhh" he put his pointer finger to his lips shushing me.

At the mention of 'kitten' images of Edward making me sit on his lap, Edward kissing my neck, Edward touching my stomach Flashes in my head going million miles a minute. My breathing hitches I hold the door handle ready to leave the car but Edward locked all the doors I start to panic.

"Bella, don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered running his long pale fingers through my hair" I'm just drunk and high I would never hurt you, you are the love of my life; you are the reason of my existance" he murmured, odly I feel comforted by his action I relaxed my body clossing my eyes enjoying the moment. I open my eyes when a car behind us starts honking, I turn around seeing a red M3 parked at the back of Edward's volvo.

XxX

"This isn't so bad Bella" Alice stated a she finished painting my toe. Edward is watching us like a hawk with Jasper next to him.

"Uh... yeah Charlie must've done something about the moled while I was at school" I lied rubbing the back of my neck looking at the wall.

"You're a really bad liar, you know that right Bella?" Rose looked at me with questioning eyes.

I nervuosly laugh still rubbing my neck.

"hm... you guys wanna listen to some music?" I asked trying to make them forget about the moled problem.

"Yes!" Jasper cheered getting of the couch"I don't know how you girls can do this" he faked sobbed. Alice giggled pulling Jasper into a kiss.

"Uck... how can you stand this Bella? They can't go un hour without kissing" Rose complained.

"Your just jealous 'cuz Emmett isn't here to makeout with you" Alice replied grinning "where is he anyway?"

"Football practice" Rose said shruging her shoulder.

" what do you want to listen to?" I asked taking out my ipod.

"Um what about _'_Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault'" Rose suggested"That's my new favourite by the way"

I understand what you're going through  
>I know exactly what you need, just take my hand<br>I'll help you understand  
>It doesn't matter what you're going through<br>Just let it go 'cause it don't mean nothing now  
>Hear me now just<br>Get, get, get on the beat now, beat now  
>Your troubles will stop when the DJ drops it<br>Get, get, get on the beat  
>You'll see your troubles fade when the lights go low so<p>

Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault  
>Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault<br>Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault  
>I'll save your soul, get on the floor, baby<br>Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault  
>Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault<br>I'll save your soul, get on the floor

That's how it goes, so stop, stop looking for answers  
>'Cause it don't mean nothing now<br>You don't know, know where to go when the world is turning upside down  
>It doesn't matter what you're going through<br>Just let it go 'cause it don't mean nothing now  
>Gotta get down<br>Get, get, get on the beat now, beat now  
>Your troubles will stop when the DJ drops it<br>Get, get, get on the beat  
>You'll see your troubles fade when the lights go low so<p>

Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault  
>Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault<br>Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault  
>I'll save your soul, get on the floor, baby<br>Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault  
>Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault<br>I'll save your soul, get on the floor

You sold your soul to rock and roll  
>I finally realized I don't have to pay the price<br>To save my soul, I'm on the floor  
>Get your body moving, get your body right<br>Get your body moving, rock you all night

Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault  
>Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault<br>Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault  
>I'll save your soul, get on the floor, baby<br>Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault  
>Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault<br>I'll save your soul, get on the floor

It doesn't matter what you're going through  
>Just let it go 'cause it don't mean nothing now.<p>

Rose sings the whole thing while me, Alice, and Jasper sing the 'Don't blame the world it's the DJ's fault' part.

XxX

Rose, Jasper, and Alice left around six the same time Charlie arrived. During dinner Charlie and Edward had thier first biggest fight ever.

**A/N: I might not be able to update every friday anymore 'cause school starts next week but I WILL try. And this is my first long chapter I made. Please don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, so I've thought about it long and hard...well I decided to only changed the age. There is still going be incest, so for the people that doesn't take incest so well I suggest you leave and just forget about this story.

Discliamer: I DO NOT own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.

**Ok, so I changed the age a little bit Bella is going to be 15 and Edward 18. **

And a huge thank you to my beta Pearla. Girl you are awsome!

Chapter 5: Fight

* * *

><p>Edward pov:<p>

As Alice, Jasper, and Rose stood up to leave I walked to the kitchen to start on dinner. I was thinking of making steak cause it's Charlie's favorite and he would concentrate more on his food and wouldn't notice that I'm drunk and high. I was starting on the steak when Bella walked in with a blank expression.

"What can I do?" she asked looking back up at me from the table.

"Start on those mashedpotatoes," I replied giving her a smile though she didn't smile back.

My insides sometimes gets fuzzy whenever Bella cooks or does any chores; it makes me appreciate her more, it reminds me of how great she is at taking care of people. Bella was quiet as we made dinner, I started humming the lullaby I made for her the summer Charlie, Bella, and I visited Renee in phoenix. Renee acted like a fucking teenager instead of a mother all through out our vacation. She wanted us to go to a club, but we couldn't 'cause we were under age and Charlie would't let her. She wouldn't admit it, but she's an alcoholic; she freaking puts vodka in her cereal! Who the hell does that? Yeah, you guessed it ALCOHOLICS! She couldn't last a day without drinking any alcohol. Charlie was stunned seeing his first love like that, he never recovered from it. He tried to help her but she was just to goddamn stubborn. Bella reacted the same, she didn't want to go home she wanted to help her mommy. Bleh, it's all bullshit. Renee was too stubbrn for her own good, they did all that intervention crap, but Renee still wouldn't do it; she told them to fuck off.

Charlie and Bella didn't bother with Renee after that, she wanted them to leave her alone, so they did. I spend one summer with Charlie and Bella the next Carlisle and Esme, sometimes we all spend our summer together it's the best of both worlds, but the awkwardness gets to be too much. Charlie was still in the living room watching sports, I have a couple of minutes to kill before dinner so I decide to go out the back door into the backyard and have a smoke. Bella looks at me with questions and worry buried in those chocolate pools.

"Set the table and call Charlie when your done." I ordered, not waiting for her response.

I opened the screen door and stepped out. Taking out a cigarette, I placed it between my lips, loving the taste of mint. It didn't rain this morning, but the night is still cold, I pull my jacket tighter around my body.

The night is full of noises, the sound you hear is a faint bark of the neighbor's dog and crickets chriping. I take the cigarette between my index finger and thumb blowing the smoke into the air. I was finishing the cigarette when the screen door opened.

Bella walks over stopping right in front of me. A gust of wind blows in my direction making her shiver, her small hands buried deep inside her pocket. She looks at me in the eyes, her cheeks turning a lovely shades of pink, but not from embarresment, from anger.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She hissed. Her blush disappearing down her shirt.

"Smoking." I answered, stating the obvious. Her hands balls into fists inside her jeans pockets.

"I know that! What I mean is, what do you think your doing smoking out here when Charlie could just walk out and find you," She fumed, "Charlie is the police chief remember?" She poked my forehead with her index finger.

I shrug my shoulders.

The truth is I craved the danger, knowing I can get caught at any moment. Plus the adrenaline rush, it feeds something inside that I don't understand. It makes me feel powerful, more alive.

"Sometimes I think the doctor dropped you on your head when you were a baby messing you up." She mumbled ready to walk back inside. I chuckled dropping the cigarette and putting it out. We walk together back to the kitchen stopping by the door. There sitting is Charlie, tapping his fingers on the table looking at us. Then he spoke.

"What took you so long? Dinner should have started 2 minutes ago." Now he was tapping his foot.

"Just getting some fresh air." I said nonchalantly sitting in front of him so were facing each other while Bella sat down next to Charlie.

He grunted, but accepted my excuse. Half way through dinner Charlie asked how our day was, Bella answered with "Ok," and, "We're having a new student." Then Charlie turned his attention to me.

"How about you Edward, how was your day?" He was looking me in the eye, raising his eyebrow. He knows I'm hiding something, doesn't know whether it's big or little, but it's getting on his nerves.

I keep calm, answering, but not looking up from my food, "Oh, you know. Same old same old." My eyes are getting heavy and so is my body, but I fight the fatigue and keep focus to look normal. Charlie goes back to his dinner but his questions didn't stop.

"Oh, really? Tell me what you did from the moment you stepped on the school property." Now he looks up waiting for my answer. My heart beats faster, I try to keep my breathing indifferent, but it's hard when Charlie looks at me like he knows something that I don't. I get really excited at these situations, right now the monster is feeding. The monster is always hungry for danger, it never gets full.

Bella, too, senses something wrong with Charlie.

"I uh, stayed in the parking lot hanging out with my friends," I said my voice cracking a bit, "Then I went to all my classes." I rushed out. Charlies face change from calm to fury. He pounds his fist on the table making Bella jump almost five feet into the air.

"Goddammit Edward don't lie to me!"Charlie barkes. Bella backs away from the table.

"I am not lying to you!" I shout back standing up. Charlies face turned puce with rage.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Hm? Do you think I wouldn't find out you've been failing most of your classes? That you ditch school once in awhile?" he asked "The school called Edward! They said you were failing your classes and that sometimes you don't show up at school!" He looks like he's ready to kill me this second.

_So he knows I ditch school, _I thought. My heart is pounding in my chest, ready to break free from my rib cage.

"Well, I do know one thing, it took you this long to notice!" I shouted.

"You never ditched school before, why now? It's those 'friends'of yours isn't it?" He made air quotes.

How. Dare. He.

"Don't you fucking dare put the blame on them," I snarled "They were only trying to-to..." I couldn't finish my sentence, I was close to blowing my cover. I was going to say, _They were only trying to help me get Bella, to make her mine. _If I said that out load, Charlie would have handcuff me with no second thought.

"To manipulate you? Because that is what they are doing right now." His face held so much emotion, anger, despair, fear, anoyance, disappointment, stress, shock, and maybe hurt.

"They are not trying to manipulate me! They are only helping me see things in a different way!"

"Will you listen to yourself," He retorted," You are fine just the way you are, you_ do not_ need anyone to tell you how to see the world." He emphasized the "do not" part.

"Just shut up and mind your own fucking bussiness!" Who the hell does he think he is telling me what I need or do not need?

"Now you watch your mouth, this is my house so therefor you are to do what I tell you at all time," He commanded.

"I can't fucking watch my mouth because my nose is on the way, and if this is your house then I'll just pack my shit and leave!" I responded. Charlie's face was priceless! I should have taken a picture of it to show the guys.

"You know what, that's exactly what I want you to do, pack your things and leave." He said in the calmest voice I'd ever heard him use.

I left the room hearing Bella's audible whimpers. I took out an old suitcase dumping in all my clothes and the various things I needed. I walked down the hall stopping by Bella's room, I hear her crying. It broke my heart knowing she saw me and Charlie fight. I open the door to see Bella sitting on the edge of the bed. I sit next to her then wrap arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I apologized.

She looks up sniffling then she buried her small head into my chest, nodding.

"I'll be back for you..." I whispered low enough for her not to hear.

XxX

"What'd you do to make Charlie throw your ass to the streets?" James laughed opening the door to his parent's house. I called james 'cause he was the first person to cross my mind. His parents are out of town so it's ok to stay.

"He found out I've been ditching school and my grades are dropping." I groaned, passing him going to the living room. I see Victoria sitting on the middle of the couch grinning.

"What?" I asked sitting next to her.

She shrugged her shoulders scooting next to James's side. The scratches Bella made on my arm is itching like a bitch. I rub it to stop it, Victoria notices this and asked what happend.

"Bella." Was my only reply.

"She is a kitten!" she laughs.

"That's what I like about her, she's feisty!" I agreed, smiling.

"Yeah well, what are you going to do about her now?"James asked.

"We wait, then when they least expect it, we take her" a sick twisted smile appeared on James and Victoria's face and maybe mine too.

"Good idea." James commented.

* * *

><p>AN: Please. Please. Review. And no offense for those who have/had a loved one dealing with alcoholism.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry for the late update, I just didn't have the time to write because of school and all. No more author's note for a while...**

**Beta'd by the awesome **Pearla.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight.

Bella's POV:

Oh god no. No, no, no, no, no! I shake my head backing away from the table. I have never experienced this before and, honestly, I am scared as hell. Looking back and fourth between Charlie and Edward I listen to them fight. Edward looked scary, his hands were balled into fists, knuckle turning almost white, fury evident on his face and in his eyes. His eyes looked beautiful, but dangerous, something underneath those green orbs seems to pull me in.

They look like two lions circling each other ready to fight.

"Please don't fight" I say in a small voice, looking at them. They didn't look at me or show any signs that they had heard me. Mentally cursing, I stood there like an idiot. The room was full with heavy breathing and 10 minutes of them fighting I left the kitchen and went to my bedroom, they didn't even notice me leave. I hadn't noticed this before, but there were big fat tears sliding down my cheeks. Edward looked so wild and crazed back there, I knew those so call "friends" of his got him in trouble; I never liked them and never will.

Rolling on my stomach I buried my face in the soft purple pillow. I could still hear them shouting downstairs. Edward looked so beautiful when he's angry, well he looks good in any mood. What am I thinking? He's my brother and I'm thinking about how hot he looks while he's fighting with Charlie in the kitchen. I cry harder and wipe my nose with my hand, I feel the wet sticky snot on the palm of my hand. Edward really scares me at times, like the times when we were little and he would lock me in the bathroom whenever I don't do anything he wants me to do.

_Edward is sitting across from me devouring his hamburger like he hasn't eaten in days. We just got back from Emmetts house, where Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and some of their guy friends played football in the backyard. Before we left the McCarthy property, Mrs. McCarthy made us take home mcdonald bags that contained hamburgers, salad, and chicken nuggets. I happily munched on the chicken nuggets and took a sip of the chocolate milk. Not long after Edward got off his chair and threw the hamburger wrapper in the trash can, then he went to fridge to get the milk carton. Edward didn't usually drink milk after eating lunch. Edward set the milk carton on the table and took a mug from the cupboared. He poured milk in the mug and then sat down. I looked at him puzzled, while he pushed the mug in front of me._

"_Drink." He ordered. _

_Gulping nervously I asked him,"Why?"_

_He blew an annoyed breath, "Because that," he pointed to the chicken nuggets I'm holding, "Is unhealthy and I want you to drink milk." He pushed the mug further infront of me._

_I shook my head "But, Edward, you know I hate milk and I can't handle it very well!" I whined making faces like something foul was in the air. _

"_Isabella just drink the goddamn milk" I made an O shape with my mouth and shut it not a second later. Edward had never cussed at me before. Shaking my head no again, I pushed the mug away. _

_Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly hissed,"Bella I swear if you do not start drinking that milk in five seconds I will-"_

_I didn't let Edward finish. I ran to the staircase as fast as I could, I was almost to the last step when I felt two strong arms circle around me and sudenly I was lifted off my feet and trown into the bathroom, before I can even blink the bathroom door was slammed. At this I start to panic, getting up from the floor I go to the door and twisted the door knob expecting the door to open, but of course to my luck it's locked._

_Raising my fists I pound on the door and yelled, "Edward!" I kept pounding my fists until it started to hurt. Tears were coming down my cheeks like niagara falls. I put the side of my head to the door and listened for Edward, I herd his fast angry breathing._

_Again I pound my fists three times and yelled, "Edward please open the door! I promise I'll drink the milk, just let me out" I begged hoping he would give in. I hear him sigh from the other side of the door._

"_You _will_ drink every last drop of that milk." He said in a commanding voice. Nodding my head I replied simply, "Yes."_

_I hear Edward let go of the door knob, twisting the door handle, I slowly open it. I kept opening the door until it hits something solid, peeking up, I see Edward's stone hard face. He looked so angry, his green eyes darkened, jaw flexed, crazy wild hair seemed to get more crazy, if that's even possible. His hands were balled into fists, knuckles turning almost white. _

There was a knock at the door, I didn't look up I just kept my head buried on the soft pillow. The bed shifted and then I finally looked up, it was Edward in all his glory. Hiss eyes are blazing with fury, but softened the moment I faced him. He sat on the edge of the and hugged me me softly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He apologized running his hand through my hair. I buried my face into his muscular chest and just let everything go. It was like the barrier that held my tears was broken down. After what seemed like hours I stopped crying and looked up at Edward's beautiful face. I feel so secure in his arms.

Edward removed his arms from around me. _No, no, please don't go, _I mentally begged. He got off the bed and left. He just walked out of my room without saying goodbye.

I cried 'till there was another knock on the door.

"Bella?" Charlie stuck his head around the door. He looked more peaceful now, but I still could see disappointment on his face.

"Yeah?" I sniffed. He came in and sat on the edge of my bed, the same spot Edward sat on just minutes ago. I cried at that thought of that. Charlie looked so uncomfortable.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked.

"N-no, I don't feel like eating. I just want to sleep," I said honestly.

He sighed and nodded in understanding. "I'll leave a steak for you in the fridge," Nodding my head I droped my head on the soft purple pillow.

"Oh and Bella, don't talk to Edward, weather it's at school or at home, just don't talk to him," then the lights went out.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

XxX

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

The loud anoying digital clock rang. I reach over to the left bed side table and searched for that annoying clock, I kept my head buried in the soft pillow while my hand moved around the table. After a minute of rummaging around I stopped and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked at my left bedside table to see the annoying red numbers flashing across the screen, it said 6:29 am. Sighing I got up and went to the bathroom.

I look at myself in the mirrow. My eyes are red from crying, my face looking very pale, the sick looking pale.

Taking off my clothes I step on the cold tub. I turn on the shower and let the warm water relax my muscles. I remember Charlie and Edward fighting, I was hoping for it all to be a dream. Taking the bottle of my strawberry shampoo I squirt almost a handful massage my scalp softly humming in delight, then I rinse off the shampoo and proceded to clean my skin with dove soap. Rinsing my whole body I stepped out of the tub to dry myself.

I got dressed and went down the kitchen. The house was too quite and Charlie had already left, Charlie made blueberry pancakes with bacon and orange juice. I don't know how he manage to make all this without making alot of noise and burning down the kitchen. I silently laugh and start eating breakfast.

I finished breakfast around 7:25 and I still have to walk to school. I hurriedly put on a jacket and ran to the door as fast as I could, I tripped twice and I'm glad no one saw that. It's not raining but still it was cold and I can't stop shivering. I was a block away when I notice Edward's volvo coming in my direction. I looked at the ground hoping he wouldn't see me, but to my luck the volvo slows down and stopped next to the side walk. I don't dare look up I just kept walking until a gruff voice called out:

"Bella, get in the car." I don't turn around, I just walk a little faster.

"Just leave me alone." I said in a small voice, tucking in my hands inside my pocket. I think Edward was a little surprised by this, I hear the car stop. I really want to see his facial expression right now.

"Snap out of it!"I hear Scott whisper rather loudly. He sounded like he was trying very hard not laugh. And in the backround James, Riley, and some girl sniggering as silently as possible.

I feel a little smug about what I said. I've stood up to Edward before, but nothing made him shut up. Behind me I hear the a car door open followed by footsteps. My heartbeat quickens as I smell Edward's strong cologne, I've always liked how he smelled.

"Bella," I feel Edward's hot breath on my neck, I jump in surprise. Throwing my hand to my chest I turn around and face him, he was too close to me. His copper colored hair was messy, like he hadn't washed and combed it in days, his clothes were wrinkled, but not enough to look like it just came from the dryer. He look kind of... mad. _Ah-oh. _

"Get. In. The. Car. Now." he commands in a you-better-do-what-I-say-or-I'll-make-your-life-a-living-hell tone. He used that tone before and it was not fun, you don't ever want to see Edward when he's angry, ever.

Getting inside Edward's car is a very appealing thought right now, but shaking my head I answered a simple,"No." _What the heck is wrong with me? _I screamed internaly. Edward's jaw clench, his breathing becomes heavy, eyes shut, hands balled into fists. He straightened his posture and walks back to his car. I turn my back to him and walk fast. Edward has never done that before, he never walked away from me after I refused him, that was weird.

In the back I hear Edward talk in a hushed, angry voice, I caught a few words and, "Don't care, people watching," and, "Her."with every step I take their voices fade and I calm down a bit, I had this nagging feeling something bad was going to happen today. I look down at my watch silently cursing, I'm going to be late unless I run like a bat out of hell. My day couldn't possibly get any better.

Out of no where two strong arms lift me up, I didn't get a chance to see who it was because he suddenly put me over his shoulder and ran to Edward's car. The backdoor of Edward's car opened letting whoever was carrying me get in. My heart is pounding so hard I think other poeple in the car can hear it, I look at the driver side of the car and see Edward looking at me with an odd expression. Then he spoke.

"You made me do this!" With that he drove off. I quickly buckled in my seatbelt and looked around the car.

Riley was sitting on the right while Scott was on my left. Behind me James and some red haired girl sat smiling. I blush and tuck my head down. My heart is still pounding in my chest, but I try to calm down by taking in deep breathes. Finally I had the courage to talk.

"You didn't have to do that, I almost had a heart attack, thanks a lot" The car was filled with soft laughs and chuckles. At that my face burned.

"If you just did what I told you to do then I wouldn't have done that!" He said harshly.

"Charlie doesn't want me talking to you." I confessed looking up at the back of his head. He angrily sighed nodding his head.

"I figured that, but that doesn't mean you have to do what he tells you." The others hummed in agreement.

"And why not?" I looked at Scott and Riley furrowing my eyebrows. The car was quiet, I know they're not going to answer me.

XxX

It was already 8:10 when we got to school. I jumped off the car and speed walked to the main office. Other kids were also there getting their late passes. As I wait in line Edward comes in with the most dazzling smile, he's probably trying to get a pass without having to wait in line. _Damn him. _

"Hey Ms. Cope" James hollared with a popping 'p'. Ms. Cope rolled her eyes writing down late passes for Edward and his friends. Other kids whined about being late to class. Edward bent down and whispered something in Ms. Copes ear, she then turn her head my way. She nodded writing another late pass.

"Bella," she held out the yellow piece of paper. I walked to her taking the paper. Some kid yelled "That's not fair!" and a "Just because she's Edward's sister, she gets the special treatment!" I feel my face get hot, just then Edward looked at the line of kids. He scanned every one of them until he set his eyes on a girl with a bad dye job, her skin so unnaturally tanned she looked like a cheeto, and she had those plastic fingernails. Edward nodded to James, Riley, and Scott, Ms. Cope didn't see any of this because she was too busy signing late passes.

"Come on." Edward held my hand. He was walking too slow.

"Um...Edward could we walk a little faster." I tugged on his hand.

"No, I can't spend all my time with you so I'm going to make the most of it."

"But Edward I have to get to class, you may not care about you're grades but I do care about mine," He looked down at me, "Please, Edward."

"You know what Bella? You don't want to spend your time with me, then fine!" He yanked his hand from mine then stalked off, I'm surprised by this.

"E-edward...I didn't mean too, wait!" I ran to him.

"Bella just...just get the hell out of my sight, okay? Because I don't know what I might do right now." Riley and Scott were by his side not a moment later.

"Go!" Scott commanded.

I speed walked to my first period class.

The whole class was talking about the new student. The girl in front of me won't stop talking about how hot he is and again she is part of Jessica's group.

Second period passed by quick and so did third. Finally P.E. rolled around, oh how I wished I could just sit and watch the other student. Gathering my books I went to the locker rooms, in the sea of students caught sight of a certain hair color. It looked nothing like the other blond hair I've ever seen. Just as I was about to walk through the doors of the locker room a voice called out.

"Hey!" I turn to see who it was, it was the new kid. He had shoulder length curly dark blonde hair, his eyes were the deepest of blues. He was wearing a light gray hoody with white stars patterned on it. He did look _nice. _I blushed at the thought.

"Um...what?"

"You forgot this." He handed me my science notebook. W_here the heck did he find this?_

"Where'd you get this?" I asked.

"You left it at science, this Mike guy told me to give it to a girl with long dark silky looking hair, pale, brown eyes, the sister of Cullen." He smiled.

"How did you know I'm Edward's sister?"

"I asked around, and you look like the girl Mike described me. Plain looking... but beautiful." He whispered the last part as if he didn't want me to hear it.

Oh...thanks, I... ah better go." I nod my head towards the locker room. Some girls were glaring at me with the most hateful eyes while some just ignored me like I wasn't there.

XxX

P.E. was pure torture. The girls were playing volleyball while the guys played basketball. I somehow managed to hit myself in the face twice. My knees are throbbing and red from falling too much, and I hit at least three of my teammates. Great not have I embarresed myself further but I made more enemies.

The guys were practically watching me fall and hit myself like it was live theater.

"Hey, wait up!" Cauis yelled. I waited for him and the girls walking infront of me shot me a cold glare. We walked to the cafeteria in silence. Then Cauis ask if I wanted to sit with him and his family.

"I don't think that's such a great idea..." I mumbled.

"And why not?"

"Because all the girls already hate me for being Edward's sister and I don't need them to hate me further." I stuffed my hand in my jacket pocket. The only reason the girls hate me is because I get to spend so time with Edward and they can't.

"Just sit with me" he bent down and whispered, "_Si prega semplicemente sedersi con me Isabella. Ho bisogno di sapere di più su di te o io sicuramente impazzire,_" In my ear. I shivered in delight as his breath fanned across my face, he's taller than he looked. I stared at him with a goofy smile.

(Translation: _Please just sit with me Isabella. I need to know more about you or I will surely go insane.)_

"Bella?"

"Hmm? What was that?"

His smile was dazzling, but not as dazzling as Edward's, "So will you?"

"Okay." He looked ecstatic when I answered. He held out hand waiting for me to take it, so I did. He pushed the cafeteria doors, holding it for me. People stopped talking at once. They looked down at our intertwined hands and back to our faces. The blood on my face was drained once I realize what I had done. I quickly pushed him away from me and speed walked through the lunch line.

"Bella what is wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" he looked like I killed his puppy.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just my brother Edward, he hates me talking let alone holding other boys hands."

"Oh, fine I will not hold your hand, but I will talk to you and you will sit with me and my family." He had that same posessive look on his face, like Edward's. I can't help but nod my head.

"Good." Was his answer. I scan the room looking for his family and finally I spot them sitting with Alice and Jasper. There was a big guy, almost as tall as Emmett, but not as muscular. Then there was a girl, she was short like Alice, and from here I can see she's wearing designer clothes, they all were. There were two other boys with them I but didn't have the time to look at their appearance as Cauis tugged on my hand telling me to pick something.

"I'll just get the salad and an orange juice." As I was about to pay, Caius stopped me.

"That's all your taking?" I nodded my head.

"Fine, but I'll pay for it."

We walked to our table, people watching our every move. I passed Edward's table and I swear I heard him and the others growl, I know I didn't just imagine that because even Cauis looked surprised, but he didn't get intimidated by it, he just smiled at them. And that red haired girl was with them again, she looked pissed off.

"So Bella who's your new boy toy" Emmett laugh out loud. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head and the whole table erupted into tiny giggles. I duck my head blushing.

"Ow! Rosie I was just joking."

Lunch went by fast. There was a lot of laughing and food throwing. And then It was time to go. I felt cold stares from the back of my head the whole time and I couldn't surpress the shiver I had. I knew I was in so much trouble.

"Bella what do you have next?" Cauis asked.

"I have pre algebra with Mr. Walker then art with Mrs. Hubermann. What do you have?"

"I have English with Mr. Jefferson then algebra with Mr. Walker." He looked sad.

"Oh...um I'll see you later I guess." I started walking to my next class, I could feel him watching me walk.

XxX

I walked to the parking lot ignoring all the hateful glares. A girl behind me hissed, "Bitch" it was loud enough for people around me to hear, they laughed. I walked faster.

"Bella!" I stopped dead in my tracks. It was Edward. And boy, did he sound angry. I slowly turned around to face him. Scott, Riley, James, and the red haired girl looked scary. Now I know the meaning of 'if looks could kill.'

"Yes" I said in a frightened voice. He didn't answer me, but he got a hold of my upper arm. He dragged me to his car. People were watching as if it was a show. He was holding me too tight.

"Edward...let go...your hurting me" I cried. He didn't listen to me he just dragged me faster.

"The girl said let go, so let go of her!" I hear a voice yell from behind me. I look to see Cauis and his siblings.

"James take care of them for me, will ya?" he asked nonchalantly.

Some how Cauis got past Riley, James, and Scott because he was gripping Edward's arm.

"I said Let. Go. Of. Her"

"Get your filthy fucking hands of me!" I see teachers coming our way so I spoke up.

"You guys don't fight, teachers are coming this way." I watched as Edward drew back his fists and hit Cauis square in the jaw. Cauis stumbled back a few steps, but sprang up quickly to hit Edward back. I watched mortified. The red haired girl dragged me away from the fight. Edward's gang was fighting against Cauis's siblings.

Male teachers and some of Emmetts football teammates were holding some of the guys, stopping them from pucnhing each other in the face. But no one was holding Edward and Cauis. I had to stop them. So I ran to where they were and got in between them. Edward drew back his fists and hit me right in the face. I stumbled back swaying, darkness overwhelmed me.

**End note: So did you like it? I worked so hard to write this chapter so please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so so sorry for taking too long to post this chapter. I know you may have heared this a million times before but my shitty laptop crashed and some of the files got lost including this one. My laptop crashes too many times and I had to get it recovered at least 5 freaking bloody times a DAY, yes it crashes at least 5 times(I told you its shitty). Also I only have a couple of hours to write. . The good news is by May I'm going to be able to buy a new apple laptop :) eeeee I am so happy. **

**~~ Many thanks to my Beta: Pearla with out her all of you would have gone crazy with my grammar, and spelling mistakes. **

**~~Also thanks to Adbluvsgreen she just makes my day :) she has given' me many chapter ideas and such. She helps me with my writers block. Ugh how I hate those, but thank fully she helped me with it. **

**Discliamer: I DO NOT own Twilight and its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter 8: The hospital.**

**Edward's pov:**

It all happend too fast. One minute I was dragging Bella to my car the next minute she was lying unconscious in the cold wet ground with a color blue/purple forming in her cheek. I look back at the new student whom I later found out was named Cauis. _Look what his done, if it weren't for him I would have never done this. _I screamed in my head. I saw red the minute he and _my _Bella walked in the cafeteria holding hands. Yes they were holding hands. Have I not made myself clear that she was mine as I was her's? Have I not shown that we were made for each other. We are a perfect combination for each other. We like the same music, the same food, _some _movies, and much much more. All those years showing her that I loved her with little gestures she may not have noticed was thrown out the window like it was just a piece of trash. I was heart broken. When I saw them together the image pierced through my heart like a knife. It was too much to bare, it took all my strength not to take out my gun and shoot that _boy. _Yes you heared that right, I have a gun. James and the guys decided it was time for me to get the gun since we planed on taking the chief of polices daughter. Riskey move. I was still a tad bit shaky taking that gun with me but I shook it off eventually.

That lunch hour was the most painful hour of my life. I had to watch my beloved sit with that boy and his family. I was already in so much pain before they went to sit Emmett just had to make it worse. He yelled/laugh Cauis Bella's "Boy toy" he is so going to pay for that. The bastard inside of me almost had us, meaning me and the guys, jailed. My hands were itching to get a hold of that gun and shoot that motherfucker in the head. Every one at that table was laughing like some cheesy tv show. Cauis was enjoying all of this, me suffering while he was with my Bella. This gives me more reason why I should take her away from this hell hole, boys will be going after her like a lost dog. Motherfuckers.

And just this morning I found out fucking Charlie told Bella to stay away from me. Bad move for Charlie, he will pay for that. No one can ever separate me and my baby Bella, if any one even tries to, and this is for Charlie, they will pay. The guys were shock Cauis had the balls to even do what he did. Usually someone, mostly Jessica and her friends, tell the newbies about us. I'm surprise Jessica hadn't bugged the shit out of Cauis yet, usually by now she has them wrapped around her fingers.

Cauis can mess up everything I worked for but I would never let a boy mess up everything just because he has a little crush on my Bella. I have a secret weapon to help me get my Bella. Believe it or not the secret weapon is Bella's most trusted friend. Alice Brandon. Alice does know about my love and obsession for Bella, she was curious enough to find out about my dirty little secret. Curiousity _almost _killed the cat was the saying and it was right, she was going to tell everything to everyone but when I told her I was in love with Bella and that Bella was my soul mate, she shut her mouth and made me tell her about my feelings and shit. She agreed not to tell a soul about it and she did, she some how manage to keep my secret from Jasper, her other half as she puts it. She agreed to help me _get _Bella, when I say 'get' I don't mean win her heart, I mean kidnapp her and make her love me like I love her. It's a very simple plan but I could not to that alone, I need Alice to lure Bella in and wait 'till she takes the trap.

All around me I hear low murmurs and gasps. I look at cauis and without even thinking about it I started running in his direction ready to tackle him. I hit him hard and we both fell to the cold wet ground, I started punching him as hard as I punched back. There was shouting in the back round but I was to focused on beating the shit out of Cauis to care. I stradled his waist and pinned down one of his arm with my leg. As I punched him, blood splatered around, some staining my shirt and knuckles. Cauis got a hold of the arm I was punching him with. I fisted his shirt and pulled him into standing position. A figure in the backround caught my eye, I looked away for a second, I didn't even get a chance to look back at Cauis when I felt excruciating pain on my groin area. Then it clicked to me, Cauis just kneed me. That fucker just kneed me. I fell to the ground holding my dick in place, when my knees hit the ground the pain worsened. I cried out like a baby, I felt a couple of tears slide down my cheeks. My breathing was fast and heavy laced with pain.

I feel myself coming out of the shock, the shock was replaced by pain, horrible, blood curling pain. I got kicked in the balls before but it didn't hurt that bad since a girl did it, but a guy kneeing you? It hurt like hell, it felt like you got shot in the knee and then getting shot again in the same place the next day.

"Fucking... hell "it hurt too much to move. That fucker kneed me realhard. Light rain was still pouring on me, I could feel _his _eyes on me and I can imagine him with a shit eating grin on his face. I heard the chorus of "fuck" and " holy shit". I concentrated on anything but the pain on my balls. _Breath, _I told myself.

"Edward!"a worried voice called out. I looked up not carring that I was crying like a bitch. Alice and the guys were running my way. Black dots and tears clouded my vision, I felt like throwing up and passing out at the same time. Cauis and his siblings were a few feet away, Cauis was trying to hide a grin as he talked to the principal. Then I noticed teachers by my side.

"Um...Edward are you ok?" a teacher on my left asked. _What kind of question is this?_

"I just got kicked in the balls, do I look ok to you?" I hissed, I looked at him and gave him the best glare I could. He looked frightened. Alice got on her knees in front of me. The guys look like they're ready to kill some body.

"Edward, Charlie is coming someone called him and once he finds out what you did to Bella I'm not sure what he will do but just to be safe give me me the gun and I'll give it back when everyone has calmed down" Alice quitly whispered. I don't want to move, I'm scared that if I did my dick would fall off, I silently laugh at what I just said. Alice looked at me wierd. The teachers and students weren't paying any attention to me and Alice now, a police cruiser made its way in the school parking lot.

"Edward" Alice pressed. Worry was evident on her face.

I painfully put half of my weigh on my right knee. Then I halfway unzipped my jacket. I saw the doors of the cruiser open and Charlie stepped out, he looked crazy mad his face was almost beat red. I quickly and painfully took the gun and put it on Alice's bag. Charlie started walking my in my direction with a "it-better-not-be-true" look. I wipped the tears on my face and went back to holding my dick. Alice stood up and stayed on my side. Everyone looked at Charlie as he walked. The ambulance arrived not long after Charlie did, they brought stretchers with them and carefully loaded Bella in, Charlie didn't go with them like I was hopping too. I watched as they took Bella away.

Charlie finally stopped in front off me, I looked at him with a pained expression.

"Their coming back for you, they didn't have enough room for the two of you to fit" he said in a hard but calm voice. I was confused, who was coming back for me?

"W-who's coming back for me" I forced my voice out. My brain was working slow. I felt light headed. My heart was thumping in my chest going a mile per minute.

"The ambulance, they're not just going to leave you here to care for your...uh punctured...testicle" he looked very uncomfortable. My dick was becoming numb, _oh fuck what the hell is happening?. _I started touching my dick, trying to feel some thing just anything but I couldn't my dick was too numb. I rubbed it up and down getting it excited but nothing, not a twiched, I tried imaging Bella giving me a hand job, but still nothing.

"Uh...ah...god... Edward what are you doing" Charlie complained. I decided to just tell him about my numbing dick, maybe he knows something about this. I was becoming more worried by the minute, this isn't normal right? For a dick to become numb after getting kicked in the balls. Just to make sure.

"Charlie,"_ breath _I thought panickly"my dick is numb, I can't feel anything" Charlie looked taken' back. He opened his mouth probably to say something but closed it again. Oh god I knew it, it isn't norma-

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

What if my dick won't funktion anymore and I can't have any baby in the future? _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. _

"Charlie" I gasped out" w-what if m-my-" he cut me off by putting his hand.

"The ambulance are coming, and I'm pretty sure your going to be ok"he looked unsure.

"Mmhm" red and blue lights flash getting every ones attention. The ambulance parked very close to where I was, they brought out stretchers. A few guys tried lifting me up but I was too stubburn for that, Edward Cullen will not let any guys carry him like a baby.

"Uh...Mr..." one of them said waiting for me to say my name.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen. Now give me a _hand _so I can get up and go to the hospital" I half ordered. I was ready to go to the hospital just to see if my dick is ok, I don't care if Carlisle or not. The blonde guy in front of me gave me a hand and I shove him away and walked to the ambulance. My balls was killing me.

First they loaded the stretchers in and then they let me sit. Even sitting down was a pain. Charlie didn't ride with me he said he'd meet me at the hospital.

"Edward I need you to lay down" damn I thought we were past this.

"I don't need to lay down, I think I'll be fine I just need a doctor look at my dick and see if uts ok" I said stubburnly.

I hope Bella is ok, _make that Cauis kid suffer; slow and painful death, _the voice in my head said. Bella will not be happy for what I will do to her "boy toy", _fuck him, he deserves it Bella is fucking ours and no one ever touches what is mine, _growled the bastard inside of me but I do agree with him. I miss Bella, it hadn't been a whole day and yet I miss her already how the hell am I going to survive the next day when I have the need to kidnapp her and lock her forever for only me to enjoy. Thinking of kidnapping Bella and hiding her from those fucking boys makes me more relaxed.

We got to the hospital and I saw Charlie's cruiser but he wasn't inside it.

XxX

"Carlisle are you sure _it's _ok? _He _did kick me pretty hard, it felt like my dick would fall off, and I can still have little Edward's in the future right?" My hands were shaking slightly, I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to give Bella babies in the future...

"Edward its fine the swelling will go away just put ice packs on it and you will be fine," Carlisle assured me, "The penis is just not producing enough heat to cause it to become numb". His eyebrows suddenly forrowed "so tell me, he kicked you because you wouldn't let go of Bella?" confusion was thick on his voice.

Damn how am I going to explain this to him? "O_h ...you see I'm in love with my own sister and I can't stand seeing her with other boys and will do anything to get her away from boys, that ass sucker Cauis just wouldn't leave my Bella alone" _yeah unless I want Carlisle to have a heart attact.

"That Caius kid just...the way he looks at Bella...I don't like it" Carlisle chuckled turning his back to me and took off the gloves on his hands. He washed his hands on the sink. His back was still on me when he said:

"Brother instink huh?" at this I get confused. It wasn't brother instink that made me hate Cauis at first sight. It was just seeing him with my Bella, talking, laughing, and I definitely know his flirting with her. Clenching my teeth together I try to think anything but my Bella flirting with Cauis.

I laugh bitterly "Yeah brother instinks" Carlisle chuckled even more. I started shaking, it was from anger. I wanted to scream: " It's not brother instink it's LOVE, I'm a possesive bastard that can't stand seeing Bella with another boy." it's not fair, I can't show the outside world how I really feel for Bella just because I'm in love with my own sister, it's just not fair. While other couples show their love to each other by doing sweet couply stuff, me and Bella do siblings things. Very unfair.

Bella is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. I was confused when I started having weird feeling for her. When Bella was 13 she would walk out the bathroom after taking a shower, she was only clad in a towel stopping under her knees. I waited for her to walk out, hair wet from the shower, little droplets of water around her chest, and her strawberry smell that I can't seem to get off my mined. I have always liked the way she smelled even when I didn't know I was in love with her. She smelled like wet flowers blended with strawberries and freassia. She smalled like heaven.

Carlisle turned and walked to where I was sitting, he sat down next to me.

"Edward, Bella will be around boys. I know your just looking out for her but starting a fight because Cauis was looking, touching or what ever he was doing is a little too much don't you think?

Someday Bella will get married and have little babies of her own and you will be-hopefully married with little babies of your own and you will go on with your life. You can't keep boys from going after her, she will find the right boy for her and there's nothing you can d-" before he even finished his sentence I was shaking with rage. He doesn't know what he is saying. He doesn't know what I felt when he said those words. It hurt really bad like I said before knife through my heart. He shouldn't have said any of those things. I felt pain in my heart when Carlisle said: "... she will find the right boy " I wasn't the right boy for her? He doesn't know what he is talking about, I am perfect for Bella than any man will be. No body understands how I feel for Bella, thats exactly why I'm friends with Riley, James,Scott, and Victoria they understand me.

James was the the second person that knew about my love with Bella. I freaked out when I told James about it for the first time. I was afraid he would tell someone about it. He seemed like the type of person that will ruin you just for the fun of it. But I was surprised when he said he doesn't care as long as I was happy. I thought he was just fucking with me, for other people loving your own sister in a way a big borther shouldn't is gross so I thought it would be the same for him.

_Damn I didn't study for that test Banner is giving us. I can either go to that class and do the test or ditch, ehh I choose the second choice. _

_I've ditched a class before but that was only it, I don't do it often. When your the son of the most trusted, well respected man in town you are expected to be well behaved at all times so this means no getting in trouble, and no failing any classes. _

_Lately I have been feeling different. I wasn't doing my homework like I should be, during class I was spacing out more often, I wasn't participating like I usually do. Now I was going to ditch, what next? Doing drugs? I laugh silently at the thought. Oh how much I would pay just to see the, perfect straight A student the chief of police's son, Edward Cullen, doing drugs. _

_The halls are getting emptier and empteir, only a couple of students were left waling going to their classes. A few girls looked at me with lustful eyes, probably eye fucking me. I could never bring myself to fuck any of the girls in this school, first of they are too sluty for my liking and they are certainly not Bella. They couldn't even compare to the real Bella. Thinking of making love with someone else and not Bella gives me the shiver. _

_I exited the halls and went to the back of the school. Grable scrunch under feet. I feel eyes on me as I walked through the woods. I knew someones was following me, and I knew that person was James and his gang. They can tell who ever they want as to me ditching, right now I just really don't give a flying fuck. I kept walking 'till we were a great distance from school. I put my backpack down then turned to look at them. _

_James had on a smile, just a simple "hello" kind of smile, the kind that gives you the impression of they want to be your friend. Next to him were Riley and Scott, they were also smiling like fools. They looked very intimidating to some people but not me. I was a few inches taller than Riley and Scott. _

_Walking over to a fallen' tree trunk. I sat down. James,Riley, and Scott followed but didn't sit down._

"_So...You do this often?" James asked. _

"_Naw...man I've done this before but not often"_

_He nodded. There was silent, it wasn't awkward. James looked like he was thinking about something really hard, he looked unsure._

"_What are you thinking about?" James snapped his ettentopn to me. _

"_Nothing" he smiled._

_Scott droped his backpack down on the ground. He took out a pack of cigarett. Then he sat backdown again. I watched his every move. I want to smoke. _

"_Give me one of those, will ya?" Scott looked at me ,raising one of his eyebrow._

"_You smoked before?" I nodded my head yes, but it was a lie I've never smoked before. Riley laugh._

"_It's ok if your a first time smoker, and we wont tell your daddy" Riley teased, I laugh lightly._

_Scott reached out and handed me a cigarett and a lighter. I put the cigarett on my lips. It tasted cool on my lips. I lighted it and took a long drag. Coughing as the smoke filled my lungs, tears stung my eyes. I closed my mouth and eyes. _Keep it in there_ I thought. After twenty seconds of not breathing I breath out. I took anoher drag and this time it was that bad I didn't cough. Before I knew it I finished the whole thing. I felt smug about it._

_**. B. .O .**_

"_...And then sh-he..." Riley couldn't stop laughing, he was holding his stomach. Everyone couldn't stop laughing._

"_She what?" I laugh/asked. _

"_She put her foot down then said: 'I don't care how big you are just get the hell away from me, I'm a fucking guy for pitts sake. It turned out she was a HE!" I was rolling on the wet forest floor holding my stomach. That was un-fucking-believable. _

_Riley almost fucked a guy! I'm so glad it wasn't me. _

_Riley was telling us about his almost hook up with a guy in a party. After I calmed down sat down next to James and said:_

"_Was all that true?" _

"_Yep, we were all there, its very true that sometimes its not funny." James chuckled. These guys were fun to hang out with, I don't know why people think of them as bad. _

"_So Edward, you secretly dating someone?" James suddenly asked. Oh shit not this._

"_If I was Stanly would have stopped stalking me by now" I joked._

"_Pft, you think Standly woulddn't stop bugging you even when your fucking somone else? Please" that was true Jessica wouldn't stop bugging me even _if _I was dating someone, it would just make her go after me more. _

"_Seriously dude, are you fucking someone? 'cuase your a nice looking guy and we've never seen you with a girl before...Edward, are you gay?" what the...they think I'm gay? Shaking my head._

"_No! What the hell? I'm not fucking gay, I like girls,tities, and pussies. I especially like sucking on them sweet pussies and-" I was cut off by James._

"_Calm down. We know your not a brother fucker" what? Brother fucker._

"_Good, 'cause I've got my eyes set on a special someone" my lips tug into a small grin. _

_Oh, Bella. How much I love that girl. There might be something wrong with me for loving my own flesh and blood, I try very hard not go all googly eyes when ever I think of her I just can't. God must be punishing me for something Charlie or Esme did , isn't being in love with your own sister and being the son of a chief of police a cruel punishment enough? _

"_Who's the lucky girl Swan?" It was Scott that spoke up. _

"_We're not exactly dating...but I've known her since we were little. She's very beautiful, smart, carring, and sweet, there are absolute no word to descibe her" I whispered."She's like a delicate china, it's like if you even just slightly touched her she would crumble into a million peices, so delicate. I love her with all my heart, I will do anything to make her laugh, smile, and love me._

_When she needs I'm there, I can be who ever she wants me to be, I can be a friend, protectore, a _brother..._" I know I sound like a love sick fool, but who cares? I'm young, reckless and deeply in love._

"_Oh, 'comon Swan we need names!"_

"_ok, ok, geez you sound like fucking girls" _

"_Uh...Um...h-her name is..." fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Think of names, thaink of names. Cherry? no, Lilly, Victoria, Katie, Tanya? Eh, I think Tanya might work._

"_Her name is Tanya"I hate the name Tanya already because its not Bella. _

"_Tanya? Does she go to the reservation? Does she have a strawberry blonde hair, uh...have very nice rack, long killer legs, blue icy eyes...?" who the hell is that bitch?_

"_No she doesn't go to La Push, she goes here, why?"_

"_Oh, thank god, your not in love with a fucking ho, thats a big relief. Anyway Tanya goes to the resevation in La Push and like I said she's a big all out ho, she's like a magnet she attracts men within the one mile radios. You turn your back for one fucking minute she's already making out with another guy. It happened to all of us. First she's all cute and innocent but in bed boy oh boy she's a fucking vixen. Dude Edward, if you ever meet her just try not to fall for her charms. It happened to alot of guys we've talked to in La Push. " I don't have to worry falling in love with some ho, I'm Bella's and will stay that way._

"_You don't have to worry about that I'm all into Bella" I smiled. Wait...did I just say Bella's name outloud? Oh fuck. _

_I closed my eyes. There was a pregnant pause, too agfriad they would realize I was talking about Bella. My heart was thumping fast and loud. A minute past by still no one spoke. Finally I opened my eyes just to see all of them looking at me smiling wickidly. They know something._

"_So...Bella is her name? And she goes in our school?" they're trying to make me give them other clues...nice try buddy. I am so fucked, no one by the name Bella goes to this school is named Bella, except for my Bella, my sister._

"_Uh yeah her name's Bella and no I messed up...she doesn't go to this school she goes somewhere else..."_

"_Edward just fucking tell us its Bella Swan that you like, your own fucking sister. We know ok. I heard you talk to Alice about it and we just don't give a fuck if she's your sister, you love her we just don't care, actually we want you to do what your heart tells you too. We are not grossed out, we are happy for you" James rushed out. I'm so confused. James heard me talk to Alice about Bella? If he heard me then there could be other people knowing about my dirty little secret. Fucking stupid, never ever talk about your deep darkest secret out in public!_

"_You can't tell anyone, If Charlie or Esme hears out this I might get split from Bella and that can't happen, you have to fucking promise me that you won't tell anyone, please I'm begging you" I got on my knees in front of James._

"_Edward get the fuck of the floor, we promise not to tell anyone but..." he had on a wickid smile. Oh fuck me, this is not going to ne good._

"_But what..." I ask gulping for air._

"_You have to join our gang. Are you in or out... your choice buddy" Join a gang? Don't they know I'm the police chiefs son? They have to be kidding with me._

"_You just fucking with me right? Do you know I'm Charlie Swan's son? The chief of police, and your asking me to join a gang" I laugh, to me this is so funny. Not everyday do I get asked to join a gang._

"_No we are serious, just join us. We're going to help you get Bella to love you, Me, Riley, Scott, and that Alice chick are all going to help you. Come on Edward, join us. Join us. Join us." they chanted. Honestly four people wanting to help me with my love situation is making me want to join his gang. With out thinking too much bout it I agreed._

"_Fine I'll join" they whistled and patted my back. I smiled. I feel different, more powerful. Like I can take on the wold. This was a new Edward , the sweet lovey dovey Edward Swan was long gone. Look out Isabella Swan Edward _Cullen _is coming for you. _

That was a lifetime ago, joining James gang was the best choice I have made.

Esme and Carlisle was thrilled when I decided to change my last name to Cullen, but Charlie wasn't. He acted very happy when I told him, but on the inside he was crushed, his eyes gave him out. He looked like a puppy that has been kicked too many times, his heart has also been crushed too many times. Poor man.

"Edward?" Carlisle held his cell phone out for me to take.

"Yes" damn she already knows what I did.

"Your mother is on the phone she wants to talk to you" I took the phone from him.

"Yes dear mother" I said in a sweet voice.

"Edward what did you do? Charlie called me, explain everything to me right this instant!" she sounded so worried. I feel like shit now I hate hearing Esme sad, or mad.

"Esme, I didn't do anything I was simply protectting Bella from that new kid Cauis! It was his fault Bella is in the hospital. I was aimming to punch him but Bella just came in out of no where and instead of Cuias getting the punch it was Bella..." Esme gasp and I hear her moving.

"Edward, tell me you didn't. I raised you better than to use violence as an answer" she started sniffling. Dammit, now she's crying.

"Esme please don't cry I hate seeing or hearing you cry. I'm sorry for what ever I did. I didn't mean too"

"Then stop doing stupid things, I'm coming to the hospital don't leave. Give the phone to Carlisle" she commanded.

Carlisle walked out of the room leaving me with nothing to do. Before he left he told me to stay in the room. _Fuck this._ I got up and stepped out of the room. The smell of clean disinfected, old people, and medecine greeted me. I hate the smell of hospitals. People slowed down and looked me up and down. Some of the nurses giggled and smiled, batting thier eyelashes. I smiled at them. One nurse in particular caught my eyes. Hm, I could use her.

"Uh, excuse me ma'm, do you know where is Isabella Swans room is located?" she looked taken' back but then giggled.

"Pease call me Tiffany, ma'm makes me feel old and I'm only twenty six"again she batted her eyelash. Why do girls do that? Its not hot, so why?

"Ok _Tiffany _do you know where Isabella Swan's room is?" she made a disgusted face.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked.

"Yes I. S. A. B. E. L. L. A. S. W. A. N." I spelled slowly. God it was like talking to a fucking brick wall.

"Your Edward Sw-Cullen Isabella Swans brother." Tiffany stated again. Oh bloody hell.

"Look will you just tell me if you know Bella Swans room that would just make my fucking day... ok"that scared her. She stuttered as she said Bella's room number. Stupid bitch I don't know how she could be a nurse.

Room 320-321-322-323... and finally room 324. I held the door knob, I opened the door to only gasp in shock.

Bella was lying on the bed still unconscious with a black eye. I did that. I did it, it wasn't Cuias it was me. I'm a fucking monster! She had a pained expression on her face.

Walking to the side of her bed I got on my knees and held her hand. Tears slid down my cheeks onto the matress.

"I'm sorry Bella, because of me your here. I just can't help it, its in my nature to be possesive. I can't control my body. I know I shouldn't have reacted that way, I just saw red when you were with _him, _I can't promise that I won't do it next because there won't be a next time" I whispered. There were only silence and the beeping noice in the back round.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" a roaring voice called out from behind me. Oh its him. I remember his thick Italian accent_._ My breath quikens. My hold on Bella's hand tightened. With out turning my back I answered:

"Why shouldn't I be here? She's my sister I have every right to see her" my voice was very calm.

"Just get the hell away from her, I don't want to have to hurt you." he thinks I'm afraid of him? Please I could kill him in five minutes.

"'Violence isn't the answer' my mother said on the phone, and I'm not willing to use it now. Just because I promised her and right here rght now isn't the place"

"Wh-" he started but the door opened loudly making me turn around. There, standing behind Cauis was a very angry Charlie. I forgot about him. I turned back to Bella.

"Edward, your mother and I need to talk to you" sighing I got up and went to him. As I passed Cauis he smiled and whispered low enough for only me and him to hear:

"Good luck Eddie boy" fucking bastard! The calm in my body was gone and I was infurriated. I fucking hate people calling me Eddie especially him. As Charlie walked I turned around to face Cauis one more time. I made a strangling motion in the air, indicating I was going to kill him. And I will.

We walked until we reach a door that said "Dr. Cullen" huh so Carlisle had his own office. Nice. Charlie opened the door letting me go inside first. Behind me I hear the soft clicks of the lock. Esme looked like she had been crying. Her noes where red and so where her eyes. She was standing beside Carlisle.

"Edward please sit down" Carlisle said.

"I thought it was just Esme and Charlie, why are you here?" I probably sounded rude.

"His part of this too" Esme announced. This is so going to be awkward with all my parents in the same room.

"So you wanted to talk, lets talk"

"Edward dear, what you did was wrong, and childish. You just don't start a fight with someone you don't even know especially because he was holding hands with Bella. We talked to Cauis's parents and they were devastated. They didn't think this would happen on their childrens first day in school. Start explaning young man!" Esme chastised. She looked hurt, and embarresed. Esme shouldn't have to suffer for what I did she should only be furrios with me.

"I was just simply protecting Bella from Cuias. He was holding her too much and he was too close to her. I am her big brother and I just want the best for her ok? Plus he was looking at her with goodly eyes! I don't want my baby sister near him or any other boys. I didn't know what I was doing until he _kicked _me in th balls, only to realise I have hurt Bella. I just saw red I couldn't stop myself, I just had to. I'm sorry Esme I didn't mean to hurt your fealings" Her eyes softened and so did Carlisle's but not Charlie. He has that "his lying"look. Oh glory what does it takes to make Charlie soften up? If only I can convince Billy, or any of his duddy's from the police station go fishing with him.

Carlisle's office was neat and very nice. There was a shelf that was on the wall and medical books lined up neatly. The lamp next to his desk looked like the one from his home office. A big mahogany desk sat on the middle of the room, and a black leather chair behind it. His office looked so homey, comfortable, nice, and warm. Some posters of the human body was hung on the wall. Carlisle stood to the side of the desk and Esme to his left. While Charlie close to the front of the desk.

"But still Edward you just don't start fights because they are doing something you do not like" Esme told me like I was a child being scooled.

"But Esme" I whined" you don't understand, Bella was with him, it didn't look right, they were holding hands! It was wrong, and disgusting!" I probably sounded like a child having tantrums.

"What is so wrong with them holding hands? And Bella being with him? Maybe he likes Bella and is only trying to get her attention?" Esme explained. Did I hear her right? Was she saying there's nothing wrong with bella being with other boys? Of coarse not she doesn't care for Bella.

"Esme you do not understand! Cauis cannot be with Bella! Bella can't be with any other boys. Its wrong, simply wrong" my voice was rising higher and higher.

Carlisle blew out a breath"Edward, stop with your obsession with protecting Bella, it is unhealthy and is hurting everyone around you. You have to stop this. Bella can live out her life as she wants to, and you can't tell her what she can and can't do. Stop this immidiatly" who the hell does he think he is? His not my father. He can't tell me what to do, and to stop bossing Bella around. My hands clench into a fist. My reathing lavored. I will fucking do what I want and that includes telling Bella what she can't and can do, Bella is fucking MINE! And mine alone. No one will take her from me.

"Fuck you! Your not my dad, you can't tell me what to do. I will fucking do what ever I fucking want!" I was standing up as I yelled those words. Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie looked shock. Esme was crying by now and Charlie was mad. Carlisle was still calm, his expression was a mask.

"You watch your language!" Charlie yelled. His face was red.

"This is what I am talking about Esme, he is out of control. This is the reason I kicked him out. He is going behind on his grades, his teachers say his been ditching class and the worst pasrt is his been hanging out with James and his gang!" Esme gasp, she covered her hands to her mouth. Fucking Charlie going on about my fucking bussiness.

"Shut the fuck up Charlie! There's nothing wrong with being friends with James, Riley, and Scott. Fuck all of you. I'm so out of here" I walked to the door. But an arm held my back. My body became tense, my hands into a fists. No one ever toches me. My breathing was fast and angry, like an angry bull. Esme was crying loudly and it pains me. She is my mother after all.

"Fucking get your hands off of me" I growled. I don't take people touching me very good.

"Edward, son this has gone to far. What the hell have they done to you? You can talk to us" Charlie suggested. I shrug off his hands off. I didn't turn around I just kept on walking 'till I reached the door. I paised for a second. After this nothing will ever be the same.

Nurses looked at me as I walke to the waiting area. There Alice and the gang was waiting anxios.

"Oh Edward!" Alice squeaked. She wrapped her hands around my neck and hugged me. Wow, she may be small but her hugs are very strong. I wrap my hand around her tiny waist. Jasper was there but he didn't care, he knew how much Alice and I were just friends.

"Did Charlie find out?" she whispered in my ear.

"No, they just wanted to talk. It was all bullshit, they're coming up with a reason to fucking get Bella away from me" my hands tightended around her waist. Then she let go.

"It's going to be ok, Edward" smiled. Oh the typical Alice always making me feel better.

"So what's the berdict on your dick?" James asked.

"It's ok, I'm still able to have babies. Just a bit swollen, no biggy" the guys winced in pain. Yeah a brother knows.

"What about Bella? Is she ok" Jasper asked. Bella's not ok, not after what I did to her. Truly when she wakes up she'll hate me forever. But I don't care I will make her love me. She will love me, I just know it she will. I thought to myself.

"Uh. Yeah, she she's going to have a black eye thought..." we stood there, a little bit of awkward silent in the air. Oh fuck I forgot about Cauis.

"Hey, hae you guys seen Cauis? He came into Bella's room when I got there"

"Yeah his still in there, I saw him talking to a nurse" Alice answered.

"Listen, Edward we need to talk" James objected. But I can't just leave Bella with Cauis.

"What about Cauis? I can't leave him in there with Bella"

"Edward this is important, Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle will be there. We have to talk now" Jasper looked uncomfortable and curious.

"Fine" I grumbled. We left the hospital and went to the shed on the woods. If we had to talk about something we talked there. Where no one can hear on what we had to say. Alice made Jasper stay in the hospital, he wanted to come with us but oh boy, you had to be part of the group to come.

I can't wait 'till I get my hands on that cock sucker Cauis. He is going to pay...

**A/N: Please don't hate me. All I am asking you is a review. Hate it, love it, just tell me something. To every person that reviewed will get a glimps on the next chapter, which is going to be Bella's pov. See you next time ^^3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or its characters. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

Many thanks to my beta _Pearla_ .

edwardluver1721**: **Yes they are related, two different mothers but same dad. Yes James is nice, in stories I've read James is always the bad guy; I really wanted to write a character thats always seen as the antagonist and turn into a protagonist and James, Riley seemed like the perfect characters(Victoria is also nice).

**A/N: I AM NOT DEAD! I know I haven't updated in what seems like months and the reason for that is my laptop is too ducked up. It will not opened-when it does it just shuts downs on its own- and I tried copying the files I needed but it will not let me! it was getting to ridiculous I just had to stop. I did get this chapter from my Beta and I'm thankful I don't have to rewrite this chapter. Its short and not very good but please bare with me as get back to writing. **

**Chapter 9: Edward?**

**Bella's Pov.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

what is that annoying sound?

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Oh, I have had enough of this.

"I think she's coming around. Bella honey. Can you hear me?" It was Charlie, he sounded so far away. He sounded worried. Oh, what had happened now? Did I hurt myself? Then I remembered. Edward and Caius fought. Edward had punch me in the eye. Ow that has got to hurt. But why doesn't it hurt now?

"D-dad?" My throat was dry and my voice was weak.

"Yes, honey it's ok, I'm here." I opened my eyes. The room was so bright I had to close my eyes again.

"I-is Edward ok?" There was a pause.

"Uh...Yes he is fine," he whispered, "More than fine."

What did he mean 'more than fine?'

"What do you mean by more than fine?" My eyes were still closed as I asked him.

"He left the hospital with his _friends._"What? He left. Why would he leave while I'm still here? He would never leave me alone when I'm hurt. What is with him? The abrasive beeping sound continued annoyingly.

"Oh, dear." That sounded like Esme.

I slowly opened my eyes.

Everything was blurry.

There, standing on the corner of the room was Carlisle hugging Esme.

"Esme w-what's wrong?" she looked up at me, surprise. Before I knew it she was sitting beside me. Her nose was red, so were her eyes. Esme had been crying. Oh, I hope it wasn't because of what Edward had done.

"Esme, what's wrong?" She cried even harder. Her cheerful face was devastated.

"Oh its nothing to worry about Bella, don't worry about me" she looked so sad and disappointed I just wanted to hug her.

"But Esme you're crying, you look so sad, I just want to know what's wrong"

She looked at me, she seemed to think about it for a second then sighed.

"I'm just disappointed in Edward, you saw what he did at school with the new student, I never thought he would do that!" Esme sniffed as tears kept on rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Esme." I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist. "It's going to be ok, maybe it's just a phase he is going through?" I really hope it's just a phase, Edward has been acting really strange ever since he became friends with James.

"Oh Bella, I don't know, I just don't know." She hugged me back, resting her head on top of mine. She reminded me of Renee, I missed her so much. I haven't seen her since the last time Charlie, Edward and I visited her. I don't know Renee much, but I wish I could just take a little more time to get to know her. I was suddenly mad. Why couldn't I have a normal life like other kids do? I'm very plain, I should have a normal life. My life simply sucked! My own brother is too possessive, he wouldn't even let me talk to a boy without trying to punch his teeth out. My mother is an alcoholic and just about everything about me is bland.

I fisted the blanket so tight my knuckles turned white. This is so unfair. All I want is a normal life with no possessive brother, a normal well adjusted mother, a normal father and get to do what normal people do. Watch a movie Friday nights or play a game with the family. How I envy normal people, they make me jealous. I sometimes even wish I was Jessica or Angela, they have normal lives, I said _sometimes _I'm not that desperate to want to be like Jessica. I take a deep, deep breath then breath out.

"Bella, honey, are you ok?" Esme asked concerned.

"Uh, yes never better." I tried sounding enthusiastic but failed miserably. I did not sound like what I'd said and I didn't really feel like it, either. Then I remembered I had a black eye. Dang it! I just know that people are talking about the Swan kids. Darn Edward. I hate, hate, HATE the attention.

"Ok Isabella, I'm just going to check if you have a concussion, you did say he hit you pretty hard." Carlisle walked in. I don't remember saying that. I must have looked confused because Carlisle explained, "When you were admitted you very confused, but talking." Ah, that explains it. Esme is now standing beside the hospital bed. Carlisle held out a tiny flashlight and held up his pointer finger.

"Ok, Bella look at my finger." I did as I was told. He looked at my eyes with the penlight.

"Well," he sighed, "Everything looks good, nothing of the ordinary, your eye is going to be a bit swollen and the bruising around your eye will go away in a few days, you'll be just fine." Carlisle smiled.

**XxX**

Carlisle said I was free to go, but if I had a prolonged headache or trouble with my eyesight then I should go back to the hospital. Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle left, they said they needed to talk about something. So now I was stuck waiting for Charlie to take me home. As I waited a nurse came in, she said she was just cheking to see if I needed anything else.

The nurse stayed longer than I thought. She lookd like she wanted to tell me something.

"Um... is there something you would like to tell me?" I asked. She looked up at me from the chart she was writing something from. I knew she was just stalling me. She keeps saying she forgot to check this or that. She then came to stand next to the bed.

"Your brother is Edward Cullen, right?" Why does it matter?

"Yeah...so?" She looked nervous, but suddenly she looked like she wanted to scream at me. She looked at the door then walked over to close it. Then she came back and sat on my bed like Esme would have. Ok, this must be important.

"You have to promise not to tell Dr. Cullen, alright?" She whispered slowly.

"I promise. Just tell me already."

"Well I don't usually evesdrop but I just couldn't help myself. I was walking down the hall and I heared some yelling in Dr. Cullen's office. I heared Edward Cullen yelling and cussing. Then a few minutes later he came out looking scary as ever. His eyes were like...I don't know how to explain it. They were angry. He looked like he was ready to kill somebody." She looked really frightened. And I know the look she was trying to describe, I've seen it myself before. Edward could look dangerous when he was angry, not the look normal people have when they're that angry.

"An-" She started, but then the door opened. I looked away from the scared woman. Caius was standing there with a _Get Well_ balloon in hand. The nurse stood up, she had a blush on her cheeks then walked out of the room as fast as she could. Cuias placed the balloon on the table next to my bed.

"How are you feeling sleeping beauty?" He smirked. I blushed.

"I'm fine, I'm ready to leave the hospital." I smiled and he frowned. Shouldn't he be happy?

"What?"

"Nothing, just your brother his going to have better access to you once you leave here." Well, that's not true, I'm sure Charlie warned Edward to not come near me plus he doesn't live in Charlie's house anymore.

"No he won't, he doesn't live in Chalie's anymore and I don't think Charlie would let Edward come near me." He smiled at that. The thought of never seeing Edward again brings on such an emotion that I've never felt before. Like a pain in my chest that seems to never go away no matter what I think or do. _Be glad you don't have to see him, he's a crazy man! _A voice in my head said. And I should be, he's just my brother and I'm sure we will see each other when we grow up, its not like he'll follow me where ever I go. I laugh at loud as the thought crosses my mind.

Caius looked at me with a confused expression.

"I was just thinking of something...and hey! I'm so very sorry for what Edward did. Are you ok? Did he brake your nose? What do your parents think of Forks now? Are your siblings ok?"

Cauis chuckled, "Bella, shh, shh, one questions at a time. And for your first question: Yes I am fine, thank you for your concern. My parents are a little bummed that I got into a fight on my first day of school in Forks. My siblings are fine they got a few hits here and there." he smiled then held my hand. He rub my hand with his thumb. It was making me uncomfortable. He has that sickly smile plastered on his face like Edward has whenever he touches me. Oh no! I hope this doesn't turn into one of those Edward things.

"Hmm." _Ok, this is getting weird._

"Your skin is really soft, Bella." He whispers quietly.

"O-kay, um... Caius? I think Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle are going to come back any moment now."

I was trying to scare him a little bit, so he would let go of my hand. He's acting like Edward right now. I think Edward rubbed some of his obsessiveness on Caius.

"So?" He said nonchlantly. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

He is right about that but what would Edward think? He would be furious..._Why would you care if Edward doesn't like it? __You're__ not his little puppet he can control Bella, just stop thinking about him, he'll get over it._

"I know your not doing anything wrong, but Charlie..."I trailed off.

"Oh, don't worry about him, I'm sure he likes me enough to let me um...court you?" He said telling me in a form of question. He had that hopeful look.

Oh my.

Did he just use the word _court_? What does that mean? It must be an Italian thing. Hm.

"Um...Yeah, you see... you're a nice guy. It's noting personal and all its just..." I started. _Damn, I'm not good at letting people down, this is going to take some time. _

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm not ready to..." I was part embarrassed and part angry. We had just met and now he's jumping the gun. I do not want to date yet, part of me was still thinking about what Edward would think and then do. I'm afraid that he's going to be bossing me around like Edward. Caius has that looked Edward has and that says everything I need to know about him.

"I can't date you." His facial expression changed from being sad to bitter.

"And why not?" He was getting defensive.

"I'm just not ready to date, ok?" He sighed then nodded at my answer.

"I understand, but Bella I _will _wait for you no matter what it takes."

_Oh no! No, no, no, no ,no! How thick is his skull? What can he not understand by what I just said._ _I very clearly said I do _not_ want to date and he's still going to wait for me. Me! Plain, boring Bella. Everything about me is boring! And he wants to court me? There HAS to be something wrong with him. _

"No." I blurted out flatly.

"No what?"

"I am not going to date you, no matter how long you wait for me. I'm not going to date you." As soon as I have said this his whole body went rigid. He didn't breathe. His hands were balled into fists. And his eyes...oh god his eyes. They were blazing with fury, they weren't as scary as Edward's, but the way he looked at me made me whinper.

"We'll just see about that." Caius whispered darkly. A chill ran down my spine.

XxX

"Do you have everything?" Charlie asked putting the the glass of water on the nightstand.

"Dad, I'm fine, I don't have a concussion or anything. I'll be fine. It was just a little hit in the face." I whispered the last sentence, trying to defuse the whole situation quietly. Charlie breathed angrily.

"Just a little hit? Edward shouldn't have done that. He embarrassed me!"

_He's got to be kidding me._"You're mad at him because he embarressed you? Dad, you are not serious."

"It's not just that! Edward is acting very different! Have you noticed the way he looks at you? And the way he acts is very unlike him. Those damn kids he's hanging out with is causing all of this." He was rambling. So he noticed Edward looks at me lot. He doesn't know what Edward did to me that one friday night though...I shivered in fear as I remembered what Edward had said.

"_You tell anyone about this, someone is going to get hurt."_

Why me? Of all people in the world, I get to be the lucky girl that gets to live with an obsessive brother in a house owned by a police chief. Yep, I'm such a lucky girl! Anygirl would be more than happy to be in my place right now.

"Bella?" Charlie shook me.

"Are you sure you're fine?" I wish I could tell Charlie everything. I could, but Edward and his threats. I know he will hurt someone if I told Charlie, or anyone for that matter, about us. _What us? There is no us in this! It has always been Edward and you are not doing anything! _Its true, but when ever I think of what Edward did, I felt dirty. I felt like a slut. But I didn't do anything it was all Edward's doing.

"Yeah, just tired" I whispered. I laid down to the soft comfort of my pillow.

"Ok, honey." The bed shifted, "Good night and sweet dreams." Charlie whispered and turned off the lights. I stayed awake for a few minutes thinking back to the events of this morning. I tried very hard to stay awake, for some reason, but I finally gave up and drifted into unconcousness.

XxX

There was a noise somewhere...it sounded far away but close...

_Clack...Clack..._

Was it Charlie making that noise? I hoped not.

_Clank!_

I sat up angrly and cleared pulled my hair away from my face.

I looked around the room looking for the source of that annoying noise. Then my eyes landed on the windowsill.

_Clank! _

There was also muted yelling and whispers from outside.

Someone was throwing rocks at my window! Who ever it is better run before I find them.

I angrly stood up from the bed. The covers falling on the floor in the process. As I got closer the angry voices got louder and louder. _What if it's Caius? Oh god! _

_It's going to be ok, if it's Caius then I'll just tell Charlie. Yeah, Charlie will know what to do with __an obsessed guy outside my window._

I slowly peeked through the window. What I saw made my jaw drop. Edward was standing on the lawn. He didn't see me yet, he was curling his arm back and throwing another rock at the window.

_Clank!_

I gasped surprised and scared at the same time. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest that I was starting to shake lightly. Edward was in standing in the lawn in the middle of the night. Oh my god. That boy is crazy, he's lost it. After what happend this morning I thought he wouldn't come here. If this is not freaking me out already I bet nothing would. I feel like a prisoner has broken out of jail and was ready to take revenege for what ever I did to them. I am that scared.

Its better to just face him now or never. _Never is such a strong word._

I opend the window and a cold gust of wind rushed through my room.

"Bella!" Edward yelled quietly. He voice sounded excited.

"Shhhh!" I don't need Charlie waking up and seeing Edward on the front lawn. That will be a nightmare! Edward is crazy. I mean, who goes in the middle of the night to their dad's house even when you're unwelcome. Nobody would do that, unless you're Edward.

"Be quiet!" He shut up the instant I said those words. But he didn't stop jumping up and down like a little girl. I noticed Edward's volvo was parked in the driveway, liked it used to. Inside I could that redheaded girl and the guys.

I cannot believe this. They will not leave me alone. A bitter feeling rushed through me.

_They will never leave me alone. They'l follow me where ever I go. _I panicked. I couldn't help myself. I shut the window and left my room as quitely as I could. My whole body was shaking. I opened the door and ran to meet Edward. _What in god's name are you doing? _A voice in head yelled. I just shook my head. It seems like Edward and his friends aren't the only crazy ones. I have lost my mind going out in the night to meet Edward. That crazy obsessed brother of mine.

He looked tired, there were dark bags under his eyes. His hair was messy like usual, but the smile on his face made my heart swell. He looked so young and happy. When we were young he would always be smiling. He never got angry with me before, when he is mad he would just tell me his true feelings. But that was before all of _this. _Before this obsession crap started.

"Bella!"he yelled and ran towards me. He enveloped me into a hug. A sweet, caring hug. Oh, how I missed all of this. His hugs would cheer me on my worst days, and when you're a klutzy, unlucky person like me having Edward would be such a relief knowing you can come home and have a person that truly cares for you makes everything else better. He's like my own personal genie, just a snap of his fingers can make all the bad things go away. I smiled. I actually smiled! I melt into him, I find myself hugging him back. Just slightly.

My body was becoming numb. I shivered and Edward noticed. Like the gentleman he is, he took of his jacket and wrapped it around me. Hmm. His jacket smelled amazing. Like cologne and...just the earthy smell of him. I couldn't help myself. The jacket was too big for me. I held the collar and took a sniff. I _sniffed _his jacket! How embarrassing. Edward chuckled, and I blushed.

"Edward...what the hell are you doing here?" I at him. This took him by surpirse. I feel for him. We were hugging each other just one minute ago and now I was asking him this in a furious voice.

"I just wanted to check in on you."

"At 3:00 o'clock in the morning? Couldn't you have just waited until tomorrow?" He looked upset.

"I can come and see you _whenever I want to."_ He empasized it. Darn dominant Edward. He can do whatever he wants to. Thats for sure and no one would stop him...except for Charlie. I want to stop him, but I'm just a weak girl. He's bigger than me and much stronger. I have tried stopping Edward from doing something stupid before, that just resulted in me seeing a really angry Edward and a warning.

"_...Come on Edward! Don't do this. If Charlie finds out we're going to get in on a lot of trouble!" I yelled at him. I was half whining at this point. Edward thought it would be a cool idea to prank call someone. _

"_Just shh, ok. Now come on." He dragged me into his bedroom with his cell phone in hand. He also thought if he used his phone the person he was about to prank call might not find out it was him. _

_Bad idea. _

_They can trace his phone number as fast I can blink. This has to be one of the stupidest __things__ Edward has come up with. Being the son of the Chief of Police he is doing a BAD job acting like one. Edward should be doing good things, not this. _

"_Why do I have to be part of this? I don't want to get in trouble." __Everything__ Edward did he dragged me on it too. Instead of being just him'it's a we now. He will say "_We're_ going to do this... I am hopeless._

"_Because I need you to pretened you're my wife" What?_

"_Why?...why can't you just call one of your girlfriends and make them do it." He stopped walking. His posture stiff and unmoving. He looked at me._

"_I do not have girlfriends, and don't think I would date those girls at school" O-kay. What guy doesn't want to have girlfriends? Unless they're a caveman._

_He closed the door and made me sit on the bed. He sat next to me and held my hand. I shove his hand off of mine. _

"_Edward don't do this!" I took the phone from him. _

"_Bella give it back!" He whispered angrly._

"_No!" I walked to the door but a hand held my wrist back._

"_Bella. I said. Give. It. Back." Like the stubburn person that I am I shook my head._

"_Fine." He let go of me but he went to the door and locked it. My heart __beat__ started to quicken._

"_I always get what I want and a little kitten like you won't stop me."He walked towards me and I walked back away. He kept walking towards me until the back of my knees hit the bed. Edward poked me in the chest with his freakishly long fingers._

"_Don't ever __interfere__ with what ever I might do. I do not like being told no. I will get you into a lot of trouble if I wanted to. So I suggest you give me the damn phone and pretend to be my wife. Am I clear?" I didn't realize I sill haven't answered his question when he pushed me on the bed._

"_Y-yes I understand" he smiled devilishly._

"_Good."_

"Bella?..."Edward nudges me. I am so tired.

"Edward, I'm tired I just want to sleep."

"Okay" he picked me up bridal style and walked back to the house.

"What about Charlie?"

"He won't wake up, he sleeps like a fucking log." He laughed. He went to my room and put me down on the bed. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

"Just sleep my beautiful kitten, we'll talk tomorrow." He whispered sweetly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Claire: **One who is unique, short, funny, and really clumsy. A unique independent person who knows how to have a great time, extremely funny and outgoing. she has lots of friends and is always there for them.

**Claire: **A word used to describe a strange but beautiful girl; maybe a bit innocent or naive. Caring, smart, and interesting.

~Lots of thanks to **Pearla.**

~And to all my **reviewers**, you guys are awesome.

**Chapter 10.**

**Edward's POV.**

My Bella, my beautiful little kitten. She was curled up into a little ball next to me her soft breathing audible in the cool night. She look so cute and simply amazing, even in her scooby-doo pajama she somehow managed to look like a _claire. _God forbids I be with this bewitching woman, many times have someone tried stopping me from being with her but as always I succeed. Having such intimate relationship with Bella is both a blessing and a curse; if society would just not be a little judgmental about incest then everything would be great for us. I am not ashamed of what I believe in and who I love, Bella and I may share some DNA or the same blood but it will not keep me from loving her.

I have thought of our relationship in the point of views of others many times, I want to know what is so wrong with what I want to do with Bella. Having the same father and being in love with your sibling is understandable-but only if you really care about what is wrong and what is right.

I look down at her blackened face wincing at how I promised her the service of protection from harms of other people, such promised should have been kept it is the easiest of all my promises but I have broken it… our trusts has been broken it will take some time to regain her trust again, no matter how long it may be I will make sure she understands I am her protection, her foundation, her everything.

I start petting Bella's hair loving the silkiness and softness. I sunk down the bed, my back resting on the bedpost. I put one of my arm around her shoulders while my other hand snaked down to her waist. I get comfortable and rest my head on the top of her head. My god, how I miss her lovely smell of strawberries and flowers. I burry my nose down her hair, taking a big sniff clenching my mouth together preventing any sounds to come out and waking Bella, I could practically taste her smell in my mouth. My fingers clenched and unclenched on Bella's clothes or hair, my eyes are getting heavy. _No! Do not fall asleep. _Internally groaning my eyes snapped open I pull away from her good smelling hypnotizing hair.

I rub my eyes with my hands and lift my hips slightly in the air to remove the uncomfortable steel gun off my waist and put it on the nightstand. Most of my time is spent with the guys and not enough time with my Bella, I cannot let a little slip up like that happen again, few ours away from Bella messes up my mind. This whole week has been crazy! I felt so alone, and…scared. I _need _to spend more times with Bella or I swear I will end up in a asylum someday. When I said I felt scared, my worried were directed to Bella; I'm not always with her and anything could have happened. My heart rate picked up and eyesight blurred for a moment there. I pinched the bridge of my nose taking deep breaths, honestly this couple of days I have not slept properly I am really tired, plus the whole situation with Cauis trying to steal Bella away is not helping. In my head I imagine Bella pulling me down the soft, fluffy bed urging me to close my eyes and sleep; although I did not want to sleep she whispered in my ear _Sleep Edward, you need to rest…you look so tired and worried. Just sleep. _Sigh, my sweet, caring Bella she is going to be a great mother one day.

"Cullen"I answered tiredly rubbing my eyes.

"How long are we going to stay here? My ass is freezing out here"

"I don't want to do it now, Bella is still healing… can we do this some other time?" I whispered quietly.

James groaned"Edward, we have to do this we're going to do this sooner or later why not now? This is the best time to do it. Your inside the house with Charlie on the other room and you have Bella sleeping in your arms, you can easily drug her and get her out of the house. Whats the matter? Are you worried that we might get caught?"

"Its not that I'm afraid I'm just worried about Bella's condition… I don't think she's ready for this"he exhaled loudly probably calming himself.

"Fine, but only for a few days I want to get you both out of this town fast… the fucking cops are onto us we need to keep moving" I gazed down at my Bella feeling my heart melt at the sight.

"Fine, a few days…" then he hung up.

**A/N: bad/good? give me something! **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 11.**_

_**Bella's POV.**_

By the time I awoke it was already eight am, very late for school. I didn't try and get dressed because I know whats coming at school. Laying there a moment I thought of everything that happened in the school parking lot. I can't believe Edward punched me in the face. It was the most excruciating pain I have ever felt, the broken leg and arms was nothing compared to the punch in the face. But it was all my fault I was in the way.

I need to apologize to Cauis. An hour and a half later I stood in front of my bathroom mirror looking at the reflection in the mirror. I winced touching the darkened skin around my eye. _Maybe foundation will help cover it up… _I looked inside the cabinets looking for foundation or make up. Sighing I went out and went back to my room and sat down the bed. _When I finally need make up Alice is not here…well shucks. _

I went to the kitchen and ate oreos, pop tart, and cookies. I'm not really in the mood to cook or eat anything thats not sweet. My mind start to wander… how was I going to apologize to Cauis, Edward would never let me go near him outside of school. Taking a deep breath I text Alice in one hand while munching on a pop tart.

_Uh..Hey Ally can you do me a favor? B._

Minutes went by before I got a reply.

_Hey Bella! How are you feeling? Yes of course, anything for you. Alice._

Finishing the pop tart I wipe my hands and drank the glass of milk.

_I need your help getting Cauis's number. I just need to apologize, thats all. B_

_Okay I'll have it when I come by your place :) take care bells, love you. 3 Alice_

I carried the plate of oreos and glass of milk to the living room almost tripping on the way. Clumsy me.

Charlie and I didn't watch a lot of movies we only had a few DVDs the only good one was Lord of The Rings. I sat down the couch and munched on a oreos.

"Edward is such a control freak…" I murmured dialing Cauis's number.

"His your big brother, big brother's are supposed to be control freaks" Alice said rolling her eyes. I heard soft music play in the background. I waved my hand at Alice.

"He answered! He answered!" I whispered yell.

"Hello?" a hoarse voice mumbled.

"Hi Cauis it's me Bella…I'm sorry…" I murmured.

"oh hi Bella! How are you feeling? Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm fine, good as new. I'm sorry about Edward he can be a real…" Cauis laugh not letting me finish the sentence.

"Yes your brother can be a real ass hole" I can feel the smile through his voice. I smiled.

"How are you?" He laughs some more.

"What is so funny?" I growled

"Oh thats cute… Bella you got the worst blows between me and Edward. That punch was meant for me not you, you shouldn't be apologizing"

I took a deep breath and answered "I just don't want you to think Edward picks fight randomly like that… his not like that at all. He is very nice and friendly ones you get to know him"

"Okay whatever you say… can I see you?"

"What do you mean?" Alice sat next to me trying to hear what Cauis was saying.

"Want to hang out sometimes?"

"Oh I would love to… but I can't. I don't want to cause anymore troubles, Edward will never let me go anywhere near you. You know… obsessive brother"I nervously laugh.

"Are you afraid of him Bella?" he whispered softly.

"No I'm not afraid of him, not at all" that wasn't all true. I am scared of what Edward might do if I met up with Cauis. He'll throw a big fit about.

"You don't have to be afraid of him"

"I said I'm not! geez his my brother I grew up with him… through the stage of "cooties" and the booming hormones I was there" I giggled.

"So if you're not you'll meet with me?" grr! this boy will not stop.

"I'm not afraid of him BUT I am afraid of what he might do"

"Aww come on… even if its only for 10 minutes" If I could see his face now I bet he had puppy eyes.

"You'll never stop will you?"

"Nope" he said with a popping 'p'.

"Fine… at lunch time in the library"

"See you there Bella"

Dear god..what the hell have I done? I wonder what Edward will do if he found out. A shiver rippled through my body. Well Edward won't find out about this.

"Alice don't tell Edward" I warned acting all mighty. She looked at me surprised as if I had three eyes and ears.

"You're not actually going to meet him are you?"

"I have to so he'll stop bugging me. Just promise me you won't tell anyone" she sighed clearly annoyed.

"You knuckle head…what am I going to do with you? yes I promise" Smiling I gave her the biggest bear hug ever then kissed her cheeks.

"Love you Ally, I know I could count on you to keep this promise and for doing so I give you permission to hide this hideous black eye using make up. Go crazy all you want just do not get anything inside my eye ball or this will be the last time you get to put make up on me" she squeaked hugging me back.

_**A/N: R&R**_


	11. Chapter 11

Brother's Obsession.

Chapter 14: Betrayal.

**Bella**

Well Alice had our little secret going for a while. I guess this is what I get for telling Alice-blabber mouth…I can't believe I'm saying this but that bitch! I treat her like my big sister, telling her my secrets and asking for her help in times of need but she's gone way to far. She kept her mouth shut for three days.

_How could she do this to me? I trusted her!_

_Stop crying! Stay strong. This is what they want… to break you down and to make you feel worthless._

_I get that she'd tell him but why video tape it? _

_Stop it! make everything stop. Please._

I wipe the tears falling down my cheeks.

_Come on Swan, stop your crying and do something to show that ass he cant control you._

"But I cant! He knows what I'll do. He has eyes everywhere! They will tell him" I cried. I cant have friends because of him. I cant go to places because him. I cant talk to anyone because of him. I'm too afraid to do anything by myself. I cry harder ad press my face down my pillow.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask the voice in my head. She's much stronger than I am…she knows how to take care of herself and she's not afraid to speak her mind…within the walls of my brain that is. The Bella in my head is pissed off…throwing things around to show her anger. She's angry at the world, she's angry that she's in this situation. She just wants to be free…thats all. Is that too hard to ask for?

Maybe I'm going mental but I've started hearing voices in my head for a while.

_You're not going mental. You need a friend to talk to so I'm here. You created me yourself Bella. And what I want you to do is wipe those tears away. Go outside and do something fun. Since when was the last time you did something you liked? _

"I-I can't remember…Alice drags me to go shopping?"I whisper to myself.

_But you hate shopping! you hate trying on piles of clothes. What you like is going for walks, reading your favorite books while drinking hot chocolate and you like talking to your friends. You like talking to your friends, don't you Bella? Come on. Go call Angela and ask her if she wants to hang out. She won't say no to you Bella. I promise._

She's taunting me. She's going to get my in trouble again. I keep silence and shut her off. Keeping myself busy keeps _her _from surfacing, but what to do. There's nothing to do here…its like a prison, I'm limited to do things in my own house. I look out the window for a while listening to the birds chip but then I got hungry. I get off the bed and start walking to the bathroom when the house phone starts to ring. Darn. Its probably Alice or Edward. Actually scratch that, Edward would be here if he wanted to know how I was doing.

I pick up the phone and slam it back down.

"Shut up! I'm done listening to you!" I yell at the phone…clearly the person at the end of the line not hearing me. Angrily I walk to the kitchen and look for something delicious to eat.

Bring!_ Answer the phone Isabella._

"No! I don't want to talk to any of _them!" _They're liars and manipulators…all they want is to control me. I start sobbing loudly when I hear a loud knocking on the door… well more like pounding. I don't want to answer the door too afraid of who I'll end up seeing. I hide my face in my hands and wait for the knocking to stop and it did but then I hear a all too familiar footsteps. Edward.

"Oh no no" I cried softly. The footsteps come to a stop.

I feel Edward's warm breath on my neck "What's wrong my love?" at that moment he starts stroking my hair.

I sniff "You…you're what's wrong"

"Now that doesn't make any sense" He wrap his hand around my waist and one under my knees and set me in his lap.

"I'm tired…very tired and I cannot believe Alice told you" I sobbed.

"She had to tell me because if she didn't then what kind of a brother would I be if I didn't protect you from bad boys like _Him_"

I look at him "But you just want me for yourself… its not fair you get to control me"

He smirked showing his white perfect teeth "That is true but its not my fault I'm _this _way, I can't help who I fall in love with"

Thats no shock to me, the way he acts whenever I'm around tells me he wants to be more than brothers and sisters.

"Hmm" he sniffed my hair and moaned.

"Edward stop it… please not now" I got up and made my way to my room.

"I'll be up in a minute" he called out amused.

I need to get out of here.

**End Note: R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Brother's Obsession**

**AN:** **Okay a few of you are confused and its very understandable and completely MY fault. I didn't write the chapter where Cauis is suppose to meet up with Bella I guess I forgot about it. I will try and write it but right now I just really want to keep going. Thank you all for the reviews, keep 'em coming! **

**Chapter 12**

**Bella**

"Eat your vegetables Bella"

"I will! just give me a minute to chew my food… unless you want me to choke and die" I said sarcastically and giving him the stink eye. Everything here is so boring, everything is the same every everyday it's very depressing. I chewed my food extra slow, its going to be my last day eating with _them _might as well enjoy it. Hmm pizza, it may be tasteless and unnutrician but its much better than lasagna. I am not going to miss this place, too much bad memories for me to endure.

"You're done with that pizza now eat your vegetables" Edward commanded his green eyes seeming to get darker if thats possible.

"May I please have a minute of you not telling me what to do? It's annoying and I heard you the first time" I bit off a piece of carrot feeling myself getting hotter. Edward opened his mouth about to say something but Alice beat him to it.

"Bellaboo do you forgive me?" she said in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes obviously not, I will most likely not forgive her. I shook my head finishing a baby carrot. Her face looks crushed, like the time I went shopping with Rosalie without her.

"Maybe if you could just shut your mouth then maybe everything would've been fine you know, everyone got what they want and everyone's happy" It got silent as if the whole cafeteria heard what I said but thats impossible as I whispered it not wanting the whole table to hear but I guess I'm wrong because Edward took a hold of my tiny, fragile hand, his big rough ones easily crushing mine.

"That is enough Isabella" I tried pulling away but he didn't let go. I feel his gaze and my face immediately turning 50 shades of pink. I know I shouldn't anger him but I want him to know how I feel about all of this hoping he'd understand where I'm coming form. Suddenly I hear a chair scraping on the ground.

"Ed its fine" Alice persuaded trying to pry his hands off of mine. I slowly lifted my eyes off the ground pulling my hands away. With my left hand I cradle my right hand like a baby, he didn't hurt me but I get chills whenever he holds me like that, he can easily hurt me if he wanted. I look at Alice giving her the 'thank you' look.

"Okay thats enough of that, so Bella how are you feeling lately?" James asked. He looks a lot different with his black geeky glasses on, he doesn't look scary at all compared to him having a cigarette in his mouth. Victoria is sitting on his lap, arms wrapped around him fidgeting with his glasses making angry kitty cat noises. If I could I would laugh at them, they look adorable together but I'm still a little shaken up about what just transpired.

I look at him in the eye and replied "I.. uhm I don't know James, I feel fine I guess but I-"

"But…?" James pressed.

"I don't know… I just don't feel normal" I laughed at the last part. Nothing is normal to me anymore, my family is a walking freak show "whatever normal is"

"Bella there is no such thing as normal" he continued "Everyone here are freaks, dirty little secrets that make us different from one another" he eyes different tables with this look that I can't explain. I've seen this look on Edward's face before, like he knows something that I don't. I know for sure Edward's crew know's something, and they're hiding it form me. I am going to find their secret no matter what.

"Yeah Bella, no one is normal" Scott smiled wickedly "Not even you, brother's little princess" he winked. I had chills running down my spine. I feel goosebumps on my arms and neck. He said ''brother's little princess'' I haven't heard that in a while, when I'm in bed with Edward, typical storm in Forks WA and monster in the closet, he would hold me tell stories about courageous prince saving damsel in distress princess. He said I will always be brother's little princess. That scared me a lot, a normal child would be happy but not when your brother is deeply obsessed with you.

"How do you know that nickname?" Scott's smile is sickening, but he still looks friendly.

"Lucky guess I guess" he shook his head still smiling.

I farrowed my eyebrows together "That is not a lucky guess, has Edward been telling you stuff about me? Personal things?"

"Now Bella that's ridiculous! Edward would never do something like that" lying monkey, I don't believe him.

I turn my attention to Edward looking him in the eyes "Edward?" he takes both of my hand in his, shaking his head.

"I don't tell them anything personal, but I do tell them stories about you" he gently poke my nose with his forefinger. I feel myself getting sick, in a whiney voice I tell him:

"But Edward why?"

He replied in the same voice I did "Because Bellaaa I wanted to" now everyone's laughing and giggling and I can't help but crack a smile too.

**( / )**

"Dad, dinner is ready" Charlie's in the living room watching another sports game. A few minutes later he comes in with a smile on his face.

"They had a good game today huh?" I smiled trying to make dinner conversation so its not awkward like the usual, Edward's the talkative one and saving me from awkward questions and he bonds with Charlie more than me.

"Hm smells good Bells and yes they did"

"Good, good"

The night went slow after, I got ready for bed and stayed awake for sometime that night.

I thought about school, mom and dad, and everyone I love… when I'm gone I wonder what they would do. Will they come looking for me? I hope not, I know its going to be hard at first but I hope they'll accept the truth and move on. I got sick of staring at the ceiling so I got up and looked out through the window of my room. Woods. Woods everywhere, I'm going to miss this place so much. I went back to my bed and fell asleep peacefully.

**Unknown Pov.**

In a dark dim room a woman with short black hair packing clothing hummed in melody as she thought of the two siblings together finally. She believes that kidnapping Isabella is wrong but she also believes in true love. Its what the two siblings have.

"Are you almost done packing?" a blonde man came from behind her wrapping his hands around her tiny waist. He rested his chin on top of her tiny head.

"Of course not, I'm not going to hurry picking Bella's clothes. To where we're going there isn't going to be malls to shop in, and I only get to visit her few times a week" she turned around pouting her rosy lip "Because Edward want some alone time with Bella" she proceeded to kiss the man passionately.

"Of course" the man chuckled "they're going to have lots of fun in that cabin" The tiny woman giggled and continued to fold undergarments.

"And oh yeah, James wants you to keep an eye on Rosalie… he thinks she knows something is up" The woman wasn't going to let anything or anyone ruin _their _perfect plan.

**End Note: What do you think about this chapter? what do you think might happened next? If don't you like whats happening then help me, give me some ideas and I will try to put them in future chapters :D dont forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Brother's Obsession.**

**AN: Thanks for reviewing I love reading every single one of them. **

**Chapter 13**

**Bella**

"I got a little change in my pocket going ching-a-ling-a-ling", I sang quietly folding my clothes and putting them in a neat pile. I spent a great time cleaning the house trying to keep myself occupied and a better use of my saturday.

Wanna call you on the telephone, baby, give you a ring

But each time we talk, I get the same old thing

Always, "No huggee, no kissee until I get a wedding ring"

"My honey, my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf…" I stood up and headed to my room. I gently put each pile of clothing inside the cabinet when a voice started singing in a southern accent.

"She said, "Don't hand me no lines and keep your hands to yourself""The accent reminds me a little bit of Jasper when he sings southern music. I turn around scared of the intruder in my bedroom. Edward stood there looking like a god… like he didn't belong in a quiet small town but instead somewhere in a Greek mythology book. He seems like his in a good mood he showed his perfect white teeth and his vibrant green eyes matched with his outfit…_where did that come from? Alice is starting to get to me_. Edward sat on the corner of my bed, he toyed with a cute stuffed lion toy. I hum to the beat of the song _Keep Your Hands To Yourself, _for days Edward would sing the song out loud and the song stuck in my head! Gosh his irritating but the lyrics is pretty catchy.

"Ooh, baby, baby, baby, why you gonna treat me this way?" I can't help but smile but his voice sounded a bit… sad?

"My honey, my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf", I sing along.

He guffawed,"No no no my love, the song goes something like this…" I didn't hear his footsteps but he was suddenly at my side leaning against the cabinet he smiles happily.

"You know I'm still your loverboy, I still feel the same way"he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively smirking in a weird disgusting way.

"Okay Mr. Song-Know-It-All" he laughs and takes a strand of my hair and plays with it.

"Hmm but I do know the song by heart, I listen to this often because it reminds me of a certain couple" I narrow my eyes feeling like the "certain couple" might be me and him but I quickly brush off the thought it can't be us because we are NOT a couple… thank god.

"Aw forever alone Edward?"I joked. I walk to the kitchen remembering the cookies I put in the oven a while ago. _I hope they're not burned. _

"Yes for now but I won't be "forever alone" for too long" He added air quotation around the words 'Forever Alone'. I don't have any idea of what his talking about but decide to play along like I understood him.

"Okay" I turn around and reply to him.

"So how's Charlie?" That was out of the blue I'm surprised Edward's even asking about Charlie seeing as his not giving a single fuck if his caught associating with me. I put on oven mitts and take out the batch of cookies in the oven.

"Uh, his doing good why?" I put the cookies on a plate to cool down, I take a small bite of one of the cookies silently enjoying the taste.

"Nothing… just wondering if his still mad at me" He sounds very sincere like he really cares what Charlie thinks.

I turn around and looked him straight in the eye looking for any indication as to why he suddenly care what Charlie has to think about him.

"Ed… Charlie was never angry at you he was just very disappointed"Edward thought deeply looking down at his shoes he furrowed his eyebrows.

"But why?"

"Edward… I'll admit that sometimes you get on my nerves and you do things that make me uncomfortable but other than that you're good. You're a good person, sure you're a bit hard to control at times but Charlie expects you to act a certain way, ways that will not embarrass him or draw negative attention to him I mean US his family and the family name. He loves you very much sure he doesn't show it but his him! His Charlie. His disappointed that you got in a fight involving me…you're his only son and as his only son you're suppose to be more responsible" Edward's facial expression turn from sadness to anger.

"But Bella It wasn't my fault! That _guy _was…" I cut him off.

"That "guy" was what Edward? He didn't do anything to you!" I feel myself getting angry now, I just don't understand why Cauis and Edward hate each other.

"He was trying to get in your pants" His hands are in a fist at his side his breathing rough and fast.

"Stop it! Stop looking at me like that and no he was not trying to get in my pants. His just trying to be friends with me!" He looked pained his eyes look so depressed.

"A guy like him can't be friends with a girl like you" _jesus christ! what is he talking? _

"What do you mean a guy like him and a girl like me? Guys and girls can't be friends now?" Now he looks pissed he strides angrily his shoes hitting the kitchen floor loudly. I'm afraid but I don't want to move… or I can't move. I want to be not afraid of him anymore but its frightening.

"I don't like _him _I will never like him got it? Next time I see you and him talking together it won't be fucking pretty, understood Isabella?!" I quickly nod my head and respond in a quiet small voice.

"Yes " all my courage to stand my ground is all gone now I feel my face turning red and tears forming in my eyes. I turn around and start washing some plates and mugs in hopes of calming my fast beating heart. _Deep breaths Bella… come on, breath in… and breath out. _My hands are shaking a little as much as I try to steady them they keep shaking. Minutes past each one of us unwilling to talk first. We stayed in the kitchen for quite sometimes, it might've been an hour before he said

"Shit…" Edward mumbled to himself then he got quiet.

"Want to come with me Bells?" he asked from behind I take a glance at him just to see his mood now his sitting down with a half eaten cookie in hand. I groan mentally, _I don't want to go anywhere with him god knows where his going to take me. _But making Edward angry is just stupid! When Edward doesn't get his way he'll most likely start throwing a tantrum until I agree with him. I don't answer still feeling uneasy.

"Bellaa please?" he whined like a little boy asking for a cookie.

"I don't know… if Charlie finds out I-"I started reasoning.

"He won't I promise"his voice is exited now. I turn around and face him.

I gulp feeling a hard lump in my throat I finally answer him in a quiet voice "fine but you promise me you won't get us in any trouble" He smiled wickedly and agreed. I got change in decent looking clothes, party outfit as Alice my say it. We walked to his silver volvo around the corner from our house. The walk is awkward… but his smiling like his enjoying it.

"So-" we both say at the same time.

"Sorry go ahead"I said feeling even more awkward.

"No no you go ahead" Edward takes a hold of my warm hands stroking it with his cold ones. My eyes widen in surprise my stomach is feeling uneasy but I quickly remove my hands from his.

"How is Carlisle doing?" I wonder if Edward is staying at his old room. We reach the car and like a gentleman he opens the door for me and close the door gently then he goes to the drivers side. He turns on the heater and the radio starts playing a slow classic music then we start driving away.

"Carlisle is doing great actually I think his banging this chick-" My face heats up, I didn't mean to ask about Carlisle's sex life how embarrassing " I think her names Elizabeth his been seeing her for a while now, they go out to dinner and stuff so I have the house pretty much to myself which is sweet so if you want to come and give me a visit sometimes" he smiled at me and put one hand on my knee. Edward's disgusting side is starting to show I want to remind him I'm his sister but he never listens to me… like it doesn't matter we're related and I have a feeling it really doesn't make much of a difference.

I push his hand in disgust"Oh thats great I think... but a little too much information don't you think?" I laugh nervously.

"Hm I don't think so you asked how his doing and I told you what I know, at least his happy now right?"he kept his head straight at the road.

"Right…" I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach I can't help but ask him.

"Where are we going again Edward?"

"You'll see soon my love"he turned to smile at me. I shivered not feeling cold but feeling sick, goosebumps rise to my arms and neck.

**AN: So what do you think? R&R. **

**Song by Georgia Satellites, Keep Your Hands To Yourself. Check it out!**


End file.
